Starlit Sky 8: Last One Over
by warriorfreak
Summary: Sequel to Demon's Jealousy Shadowflight and Robin visit ThunderClan. Demon has a new plan, a plan that involves a cat...and the cat no one would guess be the wanted one...and a betrayal is slowly forming. Sequal: Map of the Worlds C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1: Robin's Family

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**- _Ravenstar_- dark tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Deputy**- _Rockpool_- dark grey tom with strong legs and dark blue eyes

**Medicine cat**- _Darkflame_- dark brown tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Silverpaw

**Warriors**- _Thornclaw_- golden tom with yellow eyes

_Shrewtail _- grey and brown tom with amber eyes

_Birchoak_- brown tom with yellow eyes apprentice Yarrowpaw

_Whiteflower-_ milky white she-cat with light blue eyes

_Shalepelt_- grey she-cat with yellow eyes, apprentice, Stalkpaw

_Hollysky_- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

_Flametail_ – flame colored she-cat with yellow eyes

_Sorreltail_ – tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

_Ferncloud_- grey she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

_Hunterclaw_- light tan tom with yellow eyes

_Snowfeather_- white with silver flecked she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**-

_Yarrowpaw_- light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_Silverpaw_- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Stalkpaw_- stalky grey tom with ice-blue eyes

**Queens**- _Leafcloud_- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Brownclaw)

_Seashore_- beautiful silver-blue she-cat with ocean blue eyes (Mate: Hunterclaw)

_Nightwind_- thick furred black she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Mate: Hunterclaw)

**Kits**- _Arrowkit_- dark red tabby tom with darker red stripes and red eyes (Skyfeather's)

_Stonekit_-grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Skyfeather's)

_Whitekit_- white she-cat with yellow eyes (Skyfeather's)

_Batkit_- smoky grey tom with large, wing-like shoulders and blue eyes (Leafcloud's)

_Pollenkit_- grey tabby she-cat with white chest and face, soft brown eyes (Leafcloud's)

_Saturnkit_- very black she-cat, impossible to see at night and very sleek, with white chest and paws and golden eyes (Nightwind's)

_Venuskit_- dull black she-cat with golden eyes (Nightwind's)

_Neptunekit_- very light black tom, almost dark grey, with golden eyes (Nightwind's)

_Mercurykit_- dark black tom with golden eyes (Nightwind's)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- **_Cederstar_- orange tabby tom with black stripes

**Deputy-**_Rowanclaw_- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat- **_Littlecloud_- small tabby tom, apprentice, Bluepaw

**Warriors- **_Birdclaw_- great big grey tabby tom with big shoulder muscles, apprentice, Firepaw

_Treepelt_- wiry brown tabby tom

_Pinepelt_- long, straight ginger fur and amber eyes

_Tawnypelt_- tortoiseshell she-cat, a formable fighter

_Smokefoot_- smoky black tom with light green eyes

_Graytail_- light grey tabby tom with a quivery tail, apprentice Juniperpaw

_Chipmunktalon_- light brown tom with large front teeth and blue eyes

_Rabbitfluff_- rabbit-coloured tom, very jumpy and easily frightened

_Pinonpine_- grey tabby she-cat spotted with blue, blue eyes

**Apprentices- **_Firepaw_- smoky tom, like the embers of a fire

_Juniperpaw_- normal-looking grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens- **_Aspenleaf_- beautiful calico she-cat with deep amber eyes

_Followingtail_- black and white she-cat with a very long, whip-like tail

**Kits- **_Sparrowkit_- brown and grey tabby tom with bright green eyes (Aspenleaf's)

_Yowlkit_- dark orange tom, almost red with light green eyes (Followingtail's)

_Shreikkit_- light orange tom with yellow eyes (Followingtail's)

_Screamkit_- very pale orange she-kit, almost white, with amber eyes (Followingtail's)

_Shoutkit_- medium orange tom with green eyes (Followingtail's)

**RiverClan**

**Leader- **_Hawkstar_- dark tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and long claws

**Deputy- **_Darkclaw_- dark brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes, apprentice, Crisppaw

**Medicine Cat- **_Willowtail_- pretty ginger she-cat, apprentice Palepaw

**Warriors- **_Minnowriver_- beautiful silver-grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Gingertail_- light ginger she-cat with a bright orange tail and yellow eyes

_Pebblefur_- grey tabby tom with flecks of pebble shaped lighter grey splotches

_Rippletail_- grey and silver tabby tom with ripple-like stripes, blue eyes

_Silverriver_- beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes

_Beechfur_- light brown tom with yellow eyes, apprentice, Runningpaw

_Feathertail_- pretty silver she-cat, apprentice, Tawnypaw

_Heartfur_- dark ginger she-cat with kind amber eyes

_Wovenlife_- tan she-cat with yellow eyes, apprentice, Tanpaw

_Crispcloud_- light brown she-cat with crisp fur

**Apprentices-** _Palepaw_- pale ginger she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_Runningpaw_- swift dark tabby tom

_Tawnypaw_- tawny colored she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Tanpaw_- tan tom with golden eyes

**Queens**_**- **__Shallowfire_- silver she-cat with bright orange splotches, light green eyes

**Kits- **_Streamkit_- silver-blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

_Riverkit_- light blue-grey tom with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

_Lakekit_- dark blue-grey tom with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

_Oceankit_- ice-blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

**WindClan****-**

**Leader- **_Mudstar_- mud colored tom with blue eyes

**Deputy- **_Owlfeather_- brown and grey tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- **_Kestrelcloud_- light brown tom

**Warriors- **_Crowfeather_- smoky grey tom, almost black with amber eyes

_Haretail_- tan tom

_Heatherfur_- ginger she-cat with heather-colored eyes, apprentice, Damppaw

_Breezeclaw_- snappy light grey tabby tom

_Weaselfur_- weasel colored tom with blue eyes

_Whitetail_- white she-cat

_Bouncetalon_- bouncy she-cat, apprentice, Sealpaw

_Hawkpelt_- dark brown tom with ocean-blue eyes

_Swiftfoot_- swift white she-cat, apprentice Deeppaw

_Rabbitbouncer_- bouncy ginger she-cat

**Apprentices**- _Sealpaw_- ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Deeppaw_- dark ocean-blue and grey tom with dark brown eyes

_Damppaw_- pale ginger she-cat

**Queens- **_Tailflower_- light ginger she-cat

**Kits- **_Oakkit_- brown tom with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

_Birchkit_- light brown tom with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

_Sycamorekit_- dark brown tom, almost black, with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

_Saplingkit_- very light brown tom, almost white, with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

**Other Animals**- _Robin_- small dark tan and orange male cheetah with dark orange eyes and thick brown feathered bird-wings

_Shadowflight_- pitch black she-cat with a glossy pelt and bright green eyes, huge smoky dark grey bat-wings

_Raven_- a small male snow leopard cub with blue eyes

_Squirrel_- black and white wolverine female with yellow eyes

_Mimi_- bright, pinkish red female fox

_Mesi_- bright, pinkish red female fox, Mimi's twin

_Eruk_- brown male ferret

_Brandi_- big, fat white female horse, Robin's mother

_Demon_- A brown and black male porcupine with red and yellow eyes

_Geraldine-_ a dark auburn female fox

_Robinflight_- black tom with orange, brown speckled paws and dark, ocean blue eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1, Robin's family**_

"Come on Raven!"

Raven blinked and looked foreword to where his brother and Shadowflight were padding along the hard red road. Shadowflight dragged a deer in her mouth, prey for the journey, and Robin was calling back to him.

Raven looked back for Geraldine, and saw her right behind him. Her amber eyes were round.

Raven bounded foreword to the older animals, Geraldine behind him.

"Hey Raven," she whispered, cocking her auburn head, "Can we fall behind and walk together."

Raven paused, just looking at her. He didn't like answering questions. "Yes." He meowed, his voice and face expressionless.

He stopped walking and watched Robin and Shadowflight go ahead. Geraldine walked with him now.

"So, we're going to meet your family, right?" Geraldine asked.

Raven looked at her. "Yes."

"I hear your father is dead. What killed him?"

Raven blinked at her then padded foreword.

Geraldine sighed behind him. She whished she could get to know the strange snow leopard more, but she could never quite reach him. He always spoke in a cardboard voice, and he rarely said more then 'yes' 'no' 'Robin' 'Geraldine' and 'Shadowflight.'

She watched him stare, transfixed, at Shadowflight, his eyes glowing with an affection she hadn't seen before.

A hard, black, cold wave of fury washed over the 11-moon-old fox. She glared at Shadowflight, unmasked hatred washing from her. Raven belonged with _her. _Not Shadowflight. Geraldine.

_It's just because she saved is darned life! _She thought angrily, _she almost died for him!_

Shadowflight looked back when she felt Raven's gaze, and she smiled at him, making Geraldine angrier.

Robin saw it too, and he glared at them both. He fell back to talk with Geraldine.

"Can you believe it?" Robin snorted at her, "They actually _like_ each other!"

"I know. I hate it too." She said.

"I don't want animals crushing on my brother. He's only 10 moons!"

Geraldine looked ahead, for she knew that that was not the real reason for Robin disliking the friendliness between Shadowflight and Raven. Really, she knew he had deep feelings for the black she-cat. But Geraldine knew that that was okay, because they had been through so much together.

Geraldine looked up at Robin's worry-struck face, and suddenly wondered if he whished it was still just him and Shadowflight, traveling alone.

She shrugged off the thought and padded foreword.

She looked up to see buildings in the distance. They had already been through Harpton, so that had to be that funny little town called Burleyville. Was it Robin's and Raven's hometown?

Robin looked at it with utter disgust on his face. They neared the buildings, and while they padded in, Robin lurked behind them all.

Robin looked through two buildings, lit by the morning sun. He lived on the outskirts of town, they had to be close.

And then he saw the white horse.

She was dirty, and part of her lip was chipped, revealing dull yellow teeth. The flies were almost going crazy over her rear end and eyes.

"Mom," Robin whispered, the hate rolling off him in heavy waves.

Behind her came two brilliant red foxes, much brighter then Geraldine. They were older too, they had just reached their second year. They were Mimi and Mesi.

A ferret stalked pompously after them. He was four years old, and horribly bossy and mean. It was Eruk.

Robin curled his lip, remembering being bullied and treated like a little mite by these three older siblings. He remembered how he was moping around one day, and Mimi pushed him into someone hole, where he fell into a bowl of Micemorsel. Then he remembered how every time he had tried to leave his own home hole, when Eruk was with him. Eruk would bite him on the shoulder every time he even approached the way out. His shoulder never quite healed.

"The wedding is ready, mother," Eruk said in a businesslike way, "Squirrel is ready to do it."

"You will be an excellent couple," the mom said.

Robin snorted with fury and pulled back. Eruk, stupid, pompous Eruk, was marrying that overweight bully Squirrel.

Then came Squirrel. She was five years old and two moons. She was even fatter then last time Robin had seen her, fat rolling off her in waves, her whole face clouded with the stuff.

Shadowflight stuck her nose in the air and strode into the open. Robin admired her air instantly, and followed, marching forth without looking at any of his family.

"Oh!" Squirrel's voice was sharp and clipped, "It's the tiny bird brain!" Her words were directed at Robin. He could feel her gaze scorching his fur.

_Just keep your cool_, he told himself, _just let it happen. It'll pass._

Robin squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, looking directly at Squirrel.

"Get in your hole," she snapped, "You need a nap. I'm your babysitter, I can tell you what to do."

"Listen to me," she snarled, "I got a Micemorsel here for you and you're going to eat it."

"You really don't understand how stupid you are," Squirrel said, strutting around him, "You are scrawny and you don't have that kind of…family honor….because you haven't grown up yet."

_NO. _ Robin thought, _you had to put up with that for a year and six moons. You're a year and eight now, Robin. You're much to old for this and you know it. Don't let her get away with it. _

Robin, his back and Squirrel said, "That's a lie."

"Don't accuse me of lying, you brat!" she spat.

"But you did," he said angrily, whirling to face her, his voice shaking. "I'm not a cub anymore."

"Yes you are, and you always will be scrawny, bald, and an excuse for an animal."

"Don't call me that!" he spat.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she barked.

Robin's eyes flared and he sprung at her. She whirled to face him.

Robin dug his teeth into a roll of fat and pulled. It tore off!

Squirrel bled all over the ground. She wailed.

Robin's mom reared onto her hind legs, pawing the air with her hooves. She landed with a loud neigh, then cantered toward him.

Robin flew into the air and hurled himself at her chest. She screamed and tried to shake him off, but he flapped away.

She neighed and cantered off.

Robin looked over to see Mimi and Mesi, pointing at Geraldine and giving her disgusted looks.

"Leave her alone," Robin snarled.

They both snapped up to look at him, and broke into verse.

"Robin and a foxy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a cub with a spotted tail!"

Shadowflight leaped onto the two idiots, biting and clawing at both of them until they screamed and ran off.

"Thanks, Shadowflight," Robin said, gently touching his nose to her ear, "Now you've met my family. Pleasant bunch, aren't they?"

**Hi! Whoever reviews first gets Geraldine's change animal! Who liked the beginning? Who likes Robin's family Snickers**


	2. Chapter 2: A Frozen Clan

_**Chapter 2, a frozen Clan**_

"Come on, Nightwind…move…come on…Rockpool's coming….please move…"

Nightwind stared one last time at the raging golden fire, where Skyfeather had disappeared. She was shocked and frightened.

Leafcloud gently pushed her back to the ground.

"Aren't we…going to cross?" Nightwind rasped, "Don't we have to save Shadowflight?"

"No," Leafcloud whispered, "I don't think crossing was the right thing."

Nightwind padded numbly onto the snow.

"She has a Search," she said, a tiny hope growing in her chest, "I bet she has a Search, just like I did."

Leafcloud swallowed hard, "I hope so, but she never did press her paw to someone…"

Nightwind swallowed and choked. "We were five," she whispered, "And now we are three."

And that was true. Shadowflight and Skyfeather were gone.

Nightwind looked up and saw Rockpool padding toward hers, and she felt something in her heart awake, a tiny lion, and it roared loudly.

Rockpool was battered from the fight with the mountain lion, and a smattering of blood covered his pelt. He was breathless, his eyes sunk and bloodshot. Then he looked up at the two she-cats.

"Skyfeather was killed," Nightwind meowed before he could ask the question.

XXX

Later, the three cats trekked along the moorland to ThunderClan territory, shocked and angry.

Nightwind stalked right into the warriors den, ignoring everyone. She wondered what would happen tomorrow.

XXX

Leafcloud stared down at her kits, waiting for them to open their eyes. Pollenkit looked up abruptly with soft round brown eyes. Batkit just had amber ones, like her.

She stared at Stonekit, Arrowkit and Whitekit. They were looking around and yowling.

Stonekit bounded forward to Leafcloud and said: "Where is mother?"

Leafcloud sighed, her head spinning with sudden loss. "Kits, I'm afraid your mother is dead."

"Mother?" Stonekit wailed, "Beautiful mother? Who'd kill mother?"

"No one killed her," Leafcloud soothed, "She fell over a bridge."

Whitekit was crying, the sudden realization that her whole happy world had been turned upside down shook her beyond repair. Everything these kits had expected to be there forever was gone.

"Here, I have milk," Leafcloud whispered. How long till these kits became weaned? She wondered.

Whitekit and Stonekit suckled happily, but Arrowkit sat a ways away, in a royal shape, the ruff of long fur around his neck shook out. He slowly blinked violet eyes.

"Arrowkit?" Leafcloud whispered.

"You aren't my mother," he growled, and turned away.

Then a cry tore through the clearing. Shaking her kits off her, Leafcloud sprung from the nursery to see what was happening.

"No!" Seashore was wailing, Nightwind standing nervously beside her. Seashore's face was streaked with tears. Sobs poured from her throat.

"Oh!" she wailed, dashing to Hunterclaw and sobbing into his shoulder, "Why did she die?"

The atmosphere in the camp was suddenly sad and gloomy, no cat was smiling, several just crept away to sleep.

Then Darkflame stood there, his face blank of any emotion, as if he were to sad to feel the pain. Why was he so sad?

Leafcloud smiled nervously at the shocked Stalkpaw, and nodded to a grief struck Sorreltail. Sorreltail was Skyfeather's aunt.

As the cats crept to their dens, the wind changed to a cold dry rattle. In the early morning, before it was light and while all the cats were asleep, someone unexpected dropped into camp.


	3. Chapter 3: Starting the Visit

_**Chapter 3, starting the visit**_

Shadowflight purred warmly and touched Robin's ear in return. He purred back.

Shadowflight padded along the road, looking at the faint golden light resting on the horizon. She padded slowly towards it, until she had reached it. She stared slowly up at it, and suddenly knew what she wanted to do.

"Robin!" she bellowed back at the faint town.

A moment later he was with her.

"Robin," she meowed in a low, serious tone. I want to visit ThunderClan. I want to go back to Earth for a little while. I won't stay of course.

He blinked. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

And as soon as she said those words she was suspended in golden light, screaming in pain as scarlet light poured into a golden oval shaped tear above her. The tear was large, tinted gold.

And Shadowflight realized that the oval was the shape of the pupil in Demon's eye, and also the shape of the scar in the middle of Shadowflight's forehead.

She screamed on, hearing the sounds of someone dying. And now, she also knew who it was saying those words.

Tigerstar, her grandfather.

But before she could think on this any longer, she was jolted to a stop, slamming onto the ground and feeling her bones shake and freeze up in their shock.

"Ugghh…" she muttered, pulling herself to her feet and looking around.

At first she saw the close-packed trunks of many oak trees. She was in a sandy, slightly muddy hollow that reeked of many cats. She was beside a fern tunnel and a split rock.

She looked down at her paws and saw that Robin was lying there, weak and unconscious. His breathing was hoarse and ragged.

Shadowflight turned her head around. Dens disappeared into darkness all around, and a large jutting rock came forth from the edge of the slope…

Nobody was in sight, and Shadowflight had no idea where she was. Then someone did come, padding out of a large bushy den and stretching then looking over and blinking at her several times, his muscular grey body tight. Then his dark blue eyes stretched with shock, surprise, and fear. His jaws parted in a soundless, wordless cry.

Shadowflight blinked, her mouth hanging open stupidly.

Rockpool looked at her very cautiously, wary of her lean body. She was shaped different then when he had last seen her, she had to be eating different meat, for she was lean, and sat slanted, her cheekbones jutting out of her face. Her pelt had not been washed once in her absence, and it hung raggedly.

She crouched down quickly, and carefully closed her mouth on the- what was that- strange animal's scruff and whispered, glancing around and blinking.

Shadowflight licked dry lips as Rockpool watched, frozen in one position.

Finally she spoke. And her voice was different, each word soft and rolling. (AN: all Eris citizens have British accents, and Shadowflight has one now. No offense to anyone who's British!)

"Help Robin."

Rockpool tried to answer, but it came out as a rasp. Clearing his throat, he tried to answer.

"Uh…Who is…Robin?"

Shadowflight tightened her grip on the animal's scruff. "Him."

"Who is him?"

"HIM!" Shadowflight screamed, pointing widely at the animal, "The cheetah!"

She stood up, still grasping the cheetah, and looked around, padding forth, clinging to the limp figure like it was a kit.

Suddenly, out of the nursery came Leafcloud, blinking.

"Who is this? Wait a quick minute…Shadowflight?"  
Shadowflight glared over her bundle.

Darkflame came bounding from his den, and approached Shadowflight and her wounded animal.

The medicine cat stretched his head to sniff the cheetah, but Shadowflight snarled and pulled away.

"It's alright," Darkflame whispered, "You can put him down now."

Shadowflight glared and stalked off.

Then Shalepelt strolled out of the warrior's den, and approached Shadowflight.

"What are you _holding_?" she asked in a disgusted voice, "Some dead dog? He really smells weird, you retard."

Shadowflight dropped her cheetah, sprang on Shalepelt, and tore out her throat.

She walked away from the dead she-cat, spitting out blood.

"You just…broke the warrior code!" Leafcloud gasped.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about the warrior code!" Shadowflight spat, "I don't follow that line of straight stuff! I don't live by that!"

Leafcloud gasped and winced.

Rockpool bowed his head and padded up, ears back. He pressed against her.

Shadowflight pulled away, glaring at them all. Nightwind had appeared.

The three cats looked at her in rather frightened manners. Shadowflight snatched up Robin and stalked away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil

_**Chapter 4, The devil**_

Rockpool smiled as Shadowflight disappeared into the medicine cat den. Shadowflight was back, and they could go on being mates. As soon as she found out how much she missed her friends, she would decide to stay. The cheetah could be killed of course, and would be soon.

Rockpool felt light on his paws, and he turned to see Nightwind's and Leafcloud's eyes shining.

"She's back!" Leafcloud cried, "Isn't this great?"

Nightwind did a little dance. "I've missed her," she whispered.

Rockpool paused. "Has _she_ missed _us_?"

XXX

Shadowflight stormed to the medicine cat's den and faced Darkflame, dropping Robin for a second.

"Listen here, what ever your name is," she snarled, "I want you treating this cheetah. If he dies…well, you'll suffer for a little while."

Darkflame tried not to wrinkle his nose at the fowl stench coming off her. "Sure," he said. Shadowflight dropped him on the ground.

Darkflame sniffed him over. Shadowflight watched with unblinking eyes.

"He's in a coma," the medicine cat reported, "Something caused it, maybe a serious jolt through…" he paused, "Dimensions."

Shadowflight felt her stomach drop with a feeling of terror. "So," she growled, "He can't survive on Earth?"  
Darkflame nodded, "His body is not made to suit this world."

"How come my body works on Eris then?" Shadowflight demanded, and Darkflame looked puzzled. "Eris?"

Shadowflight rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue with inpatients. "The other world, dumb bum," she snapped.

He gave her a look, then went into the split rock for herbs, leaving Shadowflight alone with Robin.

Well actually, she wasn't alone, Rockpool was hiding outside the den, watching her, but she didn't know that.

"Robin," She whispered bending her head to him, "I'm really sorry I said I wanted to visit earth." She paused, "I know you can't here me…" she whispered, even though he could, but only human scientists know that.

"…but I wish that Rockpool or someone was lying where you were right now." She looked into his glazed eyes. "What's going to happen to Geraldine and Raven without us? Why does this have to _happen_?"

Suddenly her head snapped over to the entrance of the den, and she saw the dark grey of a cats head.

"Rockpool!" she snapped, "What are you doing here?"

He scrambled into view. "I…I…Well I…you know, missed you and er…wanted to see you…" he paused, looking very anxious, "did you miss _me_?"

Shadowflight whirled her head around to stare back at Robin.

"Is he…is he…is he your mate?" Rockpool asked, hating the cheetah so much he felt his legs would break. Of course the answer was yes!

"Of course not," she snapped. She looked at him, tattered ears flat against her head, "we are friends." She approached Rockpool slowly, and he shrunk away, suddenly scared by her lean figure.

"I saved his life many times," she snarled, "Ands he did the same for me. We are true friends, not friends that only get together to chat and eat. We have done more for each other then you can imagine," She paused, "We are one."

Rockpool looked at the cheetah in the grass, and the urge to kill him raced through his whole body. He decided to do that tonight.

Darkflame came from his den know, his jaws packed with herbs, and dropped them down and chewed them into a pulp. He muttered as he worked, pressing stuff into Robin's mouth with Shadowflight never removing her eyes from her friend.

Rockpool looked around, and saw some dark red berries growing deep in the bushes. _Deathberries._ He picked them quickly and rolled them over.

"These look like they could really help!" he said happily.

"Don't be ridiculous," Darkflame said without looking up, "Those are Deathberries!"

"Sorry," Rockpool muttered, "I guess I'm no medicine cat."

But still, when he looked up at Shadowflight, he knew that she knew what he had tried to do to the cheetah.

And then he noticed her wings. He hadn't paid attention to them earlier; they had blended in with his coat. But now he saw them. They were large, with talons on the ends, ready to slash and kill anything.

Shadowflight stared at Rockpool now, her wings raised and out, the talons pointed and cruel, so Rockpool bent his head and turned to leave.

XXX  
Shadowflight slept beside Robin that night. Rockpool waited until he heard her snoring, then slipped into the medicine cat's den.

He licked at his claws and crept to the cheetah, who was still sleeping deeply.

Rockpool decided to do it quickly and cleanly, so he crouched down and prepared to spring.

After a second he took the leap. He sprang through he air and landed on Robin, his teeth hurtling toward the neck.

Then there were claws, on his neck, his flanks, his rump, pulling him away. He sprang back, running from the medicine cats den, hearing the enemy following. He whirled to fight.

Shadowflight was there, crouching, her eyes furious, her wings huge and raised.

She leaped, and Rockpool felt something tear down his hind leg, and he cried out, his leg was ringing in pain and screaming to be rested.

He stopped and dragged himself away and looked down at his leg. It was torn open, the blood and muscle spilling out from a thick gash. The gash came from one of the talons on Shadowflight's wings.

Rockpool saw the clean white bone in his leg and saw it was scratched and broken. He looked back at Shadowflight, crouching with her wings still open, one talon dripping with blood.

"You devil," he whispered, "You devil."

**THX to all who reviewed and please review to these three chapters! I will update as soon as I finish chapter 5, so don't expect as frequent updates as you've been getting. But I will try to update once a day. Unless I have writers block, which I never get, so don't worry! (I wonder why I don't get it. Any ideas?) Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightwind and Hunterclaw

**Dawnfeather- Rockpool and Shadowflight were NOT meant for each other because I really don't like the pairing (I found it sort of…fake, like they really didn't care for each other) and they are NOT going to be together. Everyone, just get that! Also, didn't you read the last few chapters in Demon's Jealousy? It said that Skyfeather died and stuff! You should go back!**

**To everyone: I think I explained this bad in chapter 35 if Demon's Jealousy, so I'm explaining now. Skyfeather died because it wasn't necessary for Leafcloud, Rockpool, Nightwind and her to cross the bridge and stuff. I wanted everyone to get excited that Shadowflight and Robin would be saved but then I killed Skyfeather to keep Rockpool and the gang back. Demon said the spell that killed Skyfeather and the others decided they shouldn't cross. Sorry, that's just they way the cookies crumble. Also, RobinShadow is not going to be much of a pairing. THX for all who reviewed!**

_**Chapter 5, Nightwind and Hunterclaw**_

Rockpool glared at his leg, covered thickly with a bandage made of leaves. He was stuck in the medicine cat den, bored and stuck with the stupid cheetah, Robin.

This was his fifth day in the den, and he wanted fresh air so bad it hurt. Hollysky had been taking his apprentice, Silverpaw, out for training, and she reported to him everyday. So far the reports had not been good. Silverpaw was horrible at warrior training, messing up with fighting and hunting, but she seemed excellent with sniffing out herbs. She would often come into the medicine cat den to watch Darkflame at work, fascinated. When she helped him, she turned out to do a very good job. She had been the one to wrap Rockpool's leg with leaves and paste. Rockpool had the strange feeling Silverpaw wanted to become a medicine cat.

That night Rockpool lay in his grassy bad, sniffing over his leg, when he heard the padding of soft paws and Nightwind padded into view, the tips of her fur tinted brown from the moonlight.

"Hello Rockpool," she whispered, sitting down beside him, smiling warmly. Hot flush spread through Rockpool, but he convinced himself it was just because of his leg, hot from the bandage.

"You're up late," Rockpool told her, "It's already nighttime."

Nightwind smiled, "Well, my name _is_ Nightwind," she meowed softly, "So my time really must be night."

"So…how is your leg?" Nightwind asked, a soft glimmer in her eye.

"It hurts." Rockpool grunted.

She smiled, her eyes soft and blue. Rockpool swallowed and nodded. "So I hear you wanted to be mates with Hunterclaw, but instead he went for Seashore."

Nightwind hung her head, the long black fur suddenly drooping. "I know. He liked me so much when he was an apprentice. But it all changed."

"You could talk to him," Rockpool suggested.

"I'll do that," she decided, nodding. "Well, I best be off."

"Goodbye," Rockpool called. His heart dropped with sudden feelings, and he blinked, his mind full of the image of the soft glimmer in Nightwind's eyes as she asked how his leg was.

XXX

Shadowflight woke beside the limp Robin, and sprang to her paws, heading into the sunlight of the camp. It was busy, and Shadowflight curled her lip with disgust. So busy, never resting. They should slacken back on their work!

Shadowflight looked up to see Ravenstar sitting right out of her den, staring at Shadowflight with eyes full of motherly love. Shadowflight knew the truth already though; Ravenstar was her mother.

The need to stretch her wings itched under Shadowflight's skin. She sprang to her feet, then crouched down, leaping into the air and flapping her wings hard to get started. All the Clan was looking up at her, awed, as she disappeared around the trees.

Shadowflight skimmed over the river and followed it into WindClan territory, where she swooped and dived above the plains, glaring down into the camp below, sneering at startled apprentices.

She saw and eagle in the distance and rammed into it. She heard its wings beat wildly before it flew off, a little battered.

She fell to one side and cut a great deep trail along the soil in WindClan territory with one of her talons. Then she swooped up, and reluctantly headed for the stuffy ThunderClan camp.

She looked at the beauty of Earth, and whished for a second that Eris had so much. She blinked hard, suddenly wondering if this trip to Earth wasn't her own idea, but a decision she had to make on which world to stay on. The decision tore her in half. Robin couldn't live of interesting Earth, but he could on boring Eris. It was a split decision.

Shadowflight did two more flips then dropped into camp.

XXX

Nightwind followed the strong smell of Hunterclaw out of camp, and followed his trail at a run. She found him quickly, hunting at Sunningrocks.

"Hunterclaw!" she whispered, creeping into the open. He whirled and looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Nightwind!"

"Here, I want to talk to you. Can we go over here, where we're kind of hidden?"

He looked puzzled and nervous, but followed her over to a dense tiny clearing hidden by bushes and gorse.

"So," Nightwind muttered, "I hear Seashore will soon be mother to your kits."

His eyes glowed, "Yep!"

Nightwind scuffled the grass. "I love you, Hunterclaw," she whispered.

Hunterclaw slowly rose to his feet and trotted over to her, pressing himself tightly against her side and twining his tail with hers.

"I can't love you," he said softly, "Because I have a mate and soon will have kits." He licked her chin gently. "But we can be friends, close friends too."

He looked at his paws. "I had a crush on you when you were a strong apprentice. But very soon after that I thought Shadowflight was much prettier. Then you died, and I felt terrible for nto staying on your side. So I decided to become loyal to you and your death." He paused, looking slightly angry at himself, "But in the meantime a fell in love with Seashore. Then you came back to life and I felt so terrible. But she was already my mate."

He looked at her and whispered, "We will be best friends and this will bond us together forever…"

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadowflight's Lecture

_**Chapter 6, Shadowflight's lecture**_

Nightwind returned to the camp half an hour later filled with the knowledge she would bare Hunterclaw's kits. But she wouldn't tell Seashore this.

She slipped into the nursery, a little numb, and tucked her tail over her nose and fell asleep.

XXX

Shadowflight paced in the middle of camp, swishing her long tail and glaring at every passing cat.

Leafcloud, Nightwind and Rockpool slipped out from their dens to look at her.

"Shadowflight, how about a hunt?" Rockpool asked, "We could all hunt together, it would be very pleasant."

Shadowflight slapped her tail across his face in the fashion of a porcupine.

"This whole Clan is to calm," she hissed. She looked at them both angrily, "You don't understand, do you? You sit there like a bunch of idiots while my best friend dies in there! Yes Rockpool, my best friend! You aren't it anymore!"

He looked quite surprised, and Shadowflight continued, her words to all three cats.

"We are not 'old friends' she hissed, 'we never were old friends." She glared at them, 'all three of you are probably waiting for me to soften up and become nice with you."

She stopped, then hurtled her face right up to Rockpool's, "Well guess what, retards! You've got a while to wait! Your whole life, in fact! You will never, _never_, understand what true friendship means! It does not mean grabbing mice from the fresh-kill pile and chatting together while eating. It means working together, fighting together, saving each other's life!"

Shadowflight paused for breath, then went hurtling on. "Fighting together does not mean fighting side by side in a battle against BloodClan or whatever. Fighting together means working to stop the horrible actions, destroying obstacles to reach the destination, and working as _one_."

They all looked shocked and a little scared from this lecture.

"I am smarter then you," Shadowflight said in an emotionless tone, "I am smarter then you three because I have seen another world. I am stronger then you because I have fought not only cats, but beavers and badgers and porcupines as well. I am all in all _better_ then you because I use my life." She looked at them seriously. "And I only have one."

Then she turned around and whirled into the medicine cat den, scratching one talon of her wing across Rockpool's face.

She closed her eyes and calmed her angry breathing.

_I do not belong here, _she thought, _I belong on Eris, where I don't have to live with idiots like those three and where I can be with Robin. All that matters is Robin._

XXX

Please review! Short chapter, deal with it!

**Hey, I just got a random thought! What would happen if animals could kiss? Wouldn't that be a little messed up?**

**Also, I know what will pretty much happen next, but here is the poll of what YOU would like to happen next. (It may not happen):**

**Shadowflight gets carried away by a hawk and Rockpool rescues her and they fall in love.**

**Robin gets carried back to Eris alone and Shadowflight is stuck with her 'friends'**

**A romantic scene between Leafcloud and Brownclaw**

**Shadowflight makes up to her friends and stays on Earth with Robin alive**

**Shadowflight doing more fighting with her friends**

**Shadowflight deciding to live on Eris with Robin and discovers something shocking when she gets there (you can decide what it is!)**

**Shadowflight going back to Eris with Robin and finding Demon.**

**A scene in Kestrelcloud of WindClan's **

**POV**

**Silverpaw being trained by Rockpool**

**The story to end**

**That's a lot of things to do! Please pick (what I will have happen may not be on the list…evil grin) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Between Two Dimensions

**Readers: Sorry for the late update, but I found my writing time is VERY late at night. Please check for updates between 10:30 PM mountain time and 2:00 AM mountain time. I know very little people are up then, but at that time, my fingers go mad…it is now 10:28…two minutes until my outburst!**

_**Chapter 7, Between two dimensions**_

Shadowflight opened her eyes, and was met by a shocking sight. She was heading into the golden tear in the sky, or better, Demon's pupil. Red light streamed from her scar, the usual pain tearing through her body. But she was without Robin, she was going to leave him behind on Earth. She let strength flood her body, then pushed, moving her limbs. Instantly the pulling stopped, and Shadowflight tumbled out into an opening, a cross between two dimensions.

She was right at the place between Earth and Eris. Everything was colored soft and golden, and Shadowflight looked one way to see the tiny Eris, and another to see the big Earth.

She leaped foreword to earth, and was instantly being pulled along again by the pupil.

Then it stopped, and she tumbled into the mossy nest beside Robin.

"Shadowflight!" Rockpool's voice rang above her head, and she looked up to see Rockpool, Nightwind and Leafcloud above her.

"You were being stretched!" Nightwind cried, terrified, her tail thick and puffed out, "And you kept getting fainter! Then you sort of froze, and began getting stronger!"

"I know," Shadowflight whispered. Her voice was shaking, and she suddenly realized how terrified she had been at the thought of leaving Robin, "I was traveling to Eris."

All three cats blinked at the same time.

"I'm going back now," she whispered, her voice free of aggression for once.

"Take us with you," Leafcloud said, and Rockpool and Nightwind nodded hard.

"No," Shadowflight whispered, feeling her energy field roar, "You wouldn't be welcome at Eris."

She looked up, and met Rockpool's pained eyes. "Goodbye," she whispered. She pressed her paw to Robin's neck.

"NO!" Leafcloud shouted, she bounded foreword as Shadowflight began to fade and stretch.

"You can't go, Shadowflight!" Nightwind's voice drifted up beside her as she streamed into he pupil, "I'm going to have kits!"

Shadowflight turned her head, her paw tight around Robin's neck, to look back at the tiny camp.

"Name one Saturnkit!" she called, and the camp vanished, and so did the three cats faces.

Shadowflight hurtled through space, her heart beating wildly, Robin clasped in her paw. Suddenly she was going faster, passing the break between the worlds and tumbling out on Eris.

**Yes, yet again short chapter, but you just got to deal with that, huh? I promise the next one will be longer! I also have a website for Starlit Sky! (Don't you think it's time a made one?) Well anyway, visit my profile, click homepage, and there you are! Please post something in the guestbook!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trader's Punishments

_**Chapter 8, The traders punishments**_

Shadowflight moaned as she felt her legs. They were aching, she had been lying in a strange position for many hours, and they were stiff. A moment of fear sliced through Shadowflight's mind: _I'm getting old already!_ Then she shut herself up, she was only a year and seven moons.

She opened her eyes and saw the dark red paved streets of Eris stretching ahead of her with their bushes dotted around, and the distant buildings of Burleyville.

"YES!" she screamed, she had made it back to Eris. She looked down at Robin to see that he was stirring, and he scrambled to a sitting position.

"Shadowflight?" he asked, "We were on Earth, right? I could hear you talking and everyone else…but I couldn't see….I heard you shouting more then once. What happened?"

"I fought with my," Shadowflight paused, she was about to say friends, "Former Clanmates."

He blinked emotionless eyes.

"Let's find Geraldine and Raven," Shadowflight mewed, standing up and padding for Burleyville, "I bet they must really wonder what happened to us."

After a mile they walked into the tiny town. Shadowflight watched two Russell Terriers fighting over a bowl of Micemorsel…it was so normal, and she didn't know that in one minute she would find something very un-normal.

She padded to the place where Robin's family lived, and saw some dark shapes slumped by a building, almost hidden in the bushes bordering it. She quickened her pace, and pushed through the bushes toward the shapes.

Robin stood beside her, and Shadowflight moved a branch off one of the shapes.

It was Eruk, and he was dead.

Robin let out a strange sound, misery, happiness and contempt.

"Look at his back," Shadowflight whispered, turning the ferret over, "He's been killed by an arrow." And that was true, an arrow with green and gold feathers was sticking out of his back.

The next to shapes were Mimi, and Mesi, both dead, and Shadowflight felt her heart drop at the thought of finding Raven or Geraldine next.

The mom was also dead, and Shadowflight walked over to a side to see Squirrel on her belly, two arrows from her back.

One eye rolled uselessly and fixed upon both animals. She moved her head, watery brown eyes fixed hazily on Shadowflight's face.

"Traders…" she rasped weakly, barely moving her mouth, "Traders had arrows and shot them…took the fox and Raven…said they were going south…" She stopped, tongue lolling out of mouth.

Shadowflight rolled her over so she could breathe easier, but it was too late, Squirrel was also dead.

Shadowflight glanced at Robin's face, it was emotionless.

"Look over here," he said, padding to Mimi, "Someone tied her front paws together, look. How strange."

"What are traders?" Shadowflight asked.

"Animals…usually leopards or eagles that take kids to trade them to animals for money. They sell them to animals that will put them in slavery, that's the way it usually is."

"That's mean!" Shadowflight gasped.

"But they do other things, too. Sometimes a bunch of them will be cooped up inside a cave, mining every day with no pay and little food, or tear out half of every kid's brain, so the kid has to totally rely on its change animal, and change animals are not built to keep you alive. It's sort of like totally separating you from your change animal, but not as bad."

Robin paused for breath, then went on, "And sometimes, they turn you into a Liorettae. Liorettae are part lion, part eagle, and part bear. You find them down south. They're really strong, you see, but they can't change. Most Liorettae are born natural, but some are made from kids. It's a horrible operation, really.

"There's one more," He continued, "Sometimes they tie you up and hang you to a tree, then leave you. You just swing from a tree-branch all day long, trying to keep yourself alive in the smallest hopes that someone'll rescue you. But that never happens. You always die first."

Shadowflight swallowed loudly, and she had a horrible image of Geraldine and Raven being tied up in trees.

"We have to go south," Robin decided, the glitter of adventure in his eyes, "South is always snowy and cold. Always. Squirrel said Raven and Geraldine were taken by traders to the south. Let's get them!"

"Agreed," Shadowflight said, grinning. She knew Burleyville was pretty far north, it would be a long walk down Eris. But they could do it.

They started walking into the sunset.

**Haha! On my poll I said that Shadowflight and Robin could go back to Eris and find a surprise, and guess what! They did! Now, it's another journey, this one more exciting even then the last! **

**Also, I've added another page to my site, how do you like it? Who liked this chapter? I LOVED it, it really infects the plot! Who likes those mean things I came up with? REVIEW!! Also, Liorettae are pronounced Lie-o-ret-ay. Got that? GOOD! REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Starlit sky

_**Chapter 9, a starlit sky **_

Paw step by paw step. Shadowflight watched as her paws lifted then dropped, lifted them dropped, the air of extreme boredom washing from her. Robin trailed behind.

They had been walking for four hours, and Shadowflight's head ached from the lack of things to see. The only reason she didn't stop and rock out was the thought of Geraldine and Raven tied down by traders and lagged south.

Shadowflight's legs were tired. She needed to escape the burning sun that was a little to where it set. It was afternoon, the heat billowing from the sun in waves. Summer was here (AN: I'm calling it summer because the Eris citizens do.) and the weather was stifling.  
No clouds masked the sky, only the thick dancing Aurora was to be seen. All the moons were gone too. All there was was the sun.

The road was red hot, walking was like stepping on burning coals, with the sun cutting down on the back of your neck. Sudden dizziness overcame Shadowflight, the heat was to much, he had to stop, to pull herself into those bushes only a yard away….

XXX

Shadowflight woke to comforting coolness, and opened her eyes to see a black sky splashed with stars. It was a starlit sky, blazing above her with a thousand glorious lights.

The night breeze ruffled her fur, and Shadowflight realized she was lying on a neat pile of leaves, two cleaned carrots waiting beside her. She was lying in a patch of bushes.

She yawned with comfort and rolled over. Robin was sleeping on his back, his paws curled in the air, his body twisted with relaxation.

"What happened?" She whispered to him. He awoke slowly, blinking.

"Well," he meowed, "You fainted, and a pulled you on for another three hours until it was dark and I just pulled over and ate then slept."

"Thanks," Shadowflight whispered, "I had been afraid that you had stopped right away."

They were silent a little after that, then Robin mewed quietly, "Isn't it beautiful? I mean, the stars?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah it is…."

"I've always been interested in astrology," Robin said, "Like star constellations." He pasued, then pointed with his long legs to a constellation of several stars.

"See, it says Robin right there….it's sort of crooked though…and-," he broke off when he heard Shadowflight's gasp.

"You can READ?"

He gasped. "I just TOLD you? Look, never mind that, no really uh that just looks like an uh…lion…."

"Shut up for a sec," Shadowflight snapped, "and slow down. You just read something in the sky."

He sighed. "Yes, I guess I should tell you." He paused before beginning.

"Being able to read on Eris is a very, very, very, very, very, very rare capability. If you can read, you become the half-of-the-world president until you die. See, each half is different, like two different countries in a way….well anyway; I would hate being a president. I'm mostly a loner, having to make huge decisions and be watched all the time is not my kind of life.

"So once every year, the president will go around with fifteen people and interview everyone in their half of the world. They put a paper in front of everyone, and see if they can read what it says. Of course, the president only tells his friends what the paper says, they can't really read it…."

Robin looked up at the stars again. "When I was young, only eight moons, the president came to my family. You could almost feel Eruk's ambition to be able to read. But he couldn't. I saw the paper and knew instantly what it said, every single word, but the president had this strange feel about him that scared me half to death I pretended that I couldn't read it. My mother hadn't even told me what would happen if I _could_ read it.

"So this month the president will go around seeing if people can read. If we meet him, I will blunder so badly on the words that he will wish I didn't even exist."

"But why does he do it every year?" Shadowflight asked, "He probably already interviewed you other times before and knows you can't read. Why would he come to you then every year?"

"He forgets everyone of course," Robin said briskly, "and there would be new babies this year of course.

"Don't tell anyone I can read of course," Robin told her, "That'd be more troubles then we could handle. If I got found out to be the next president of half the world, I'd curl up and die."

"I'd die with you," Shadowflight meowed.

They were silent after that for about ten minutes. Then Robin looked up at the stars again.

"I see a constellation of a cat," he said, and the sky is black." He smiled, "It must be you."

"And I see a picture of a larger cat with fainter stars all speckling it," Shadowflight meowed softly, "That must be you."

Shadowflight watched the two unmoving star shapes. They were both facing each other, Shadowflight crouching, and Robin lying down.

"I snow leopard and a fox!" Robin rasped excitedly, "Lying next to each other!"

Shadowflight's eyes flew to these new animals, but only after a second of watching, they moved.

"WHAT?" Shadowflight and Robin screeched at the same time.

The constellations continued moving. They stood up, and Geraldine turned around and walked away from Raven. He stared back at her, and Shadowflight's constellation ran to him, Robin trailing after him. Suddenly a porcupine constellation dashed past Geraldine, looking back at her before bounding off.

Meanwhile, Shadowflight was gently leading Raven away to a thick and beautiful swath of stars. He followed her, until suddenly he ran backward and walked to a different clump of stars. Shadowflight opened her mouth and called after him, star-tears coming from her eyes. Then the constellations moved back into their own original positions and were still.

"Robin," Shadowflight's real voice was tense with fear, "Did you just see what I did?"

"Yes," He whispered, his eyes round, "Are constellations moved around. It may be a future-telling or something. I have not the slightest idea what it means."

"Neither do I," Shadowflight whispered, and had this massive surge of energy slam into her. StarClan hadn't sent that message, they weren't with Shadowflight anymore, they were proably mad at her for leaving the warriors world. Whoever had sent that was maybe the God of all, the God that ruled over even StarClan.

_The Eternal sent that_, Shadowflight decided, _I believe in the Eternal now._

**Who liked that chapter? Sry I didn't update last night, I had to go to bed early. Torture I know…Well, please review!! Who thinks they know what the prophecy means? Robin's change animal to whoever gets it right! REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Marietta and the Bath

_**Chapter 10, Marietta and the bath**_

Robin was running at a swift and steady pace. He wasn't going fast, probably seven MPH. Shadowflight followed behind him. Loads of dark grey clouds plagued the sky, promising the rain that only came in summer.

He looked back at Shadowflight. Sweat was trickling down her forehead, and Robin wished the clouds would pour down upon them.

He decided to think about what city they were nearing. About twenty three miles away was Riverside, a town about as big as Burleyville, just a little more modern. Then the nearest town would be Sharpeagle, a huge one, the biggest on this side of the world, and after that Wallpall, a tiny town so old and dejected you could barely call it a town.

They padded swiftly on in silence. Their quiet determination would awe any onlooker.

And after about seven miles some onlookers _did_ appear.

There was four of them, traveling the opposite direction of Shadowflight and Robin. They were just flecks in the distance at first, before they appeared.

One was a beagle, and a female cheetah stood there too, with a tiny pony. The last one was an old graying leopard.

"Hey there!" Wheezed the old leopard, foul breath flying from his lungs. "Two young'ens on a love trip?"

"Grandpa," Said the female cheetah irritably. Her voice was soft yet strong, almost like music.

"My named Marietta," she added. Her eye brows and eyelashes were very dark.

"Hi…uh…Marietta," Robin said. He nodded casually, "This is great. Awesome."

She gave him a look with pierced lips, "You're a male," she meowed, "I can smell it."

"Smell it?" He asked stupidly.

"Excuse him please," Shadowflight said rudely, shoving Robin away, "He really doesn't have social skills."

"I think he's fine that way," Marietta said.

Shadowflight was aware of the passing time, and shuffled her feet. "Well nice to er…meet you, but we have a destination."

"Where?" Marietta asked in her soft voice.

Shadowflight paused and sighed. "Somewhere," she said.

"That doesn't tell me anything," Marietta said sweetly.

Shadowflight slammed her paw into her cheek, and her beautiful head snapped to her side.

"Shadowflight!" Robin sounded astounded. "Come on, we have to get going."

"Where are you going?" Marietta demanded, this time more sharply.

Shadowflight writhed in Robin's grip. "You shut up," she snapped, "You brainless git without even enough brains to fill an eggcup."

She looked flustered, and blinked her big eyes, looking incredibly stupid.

"Please move!" Robin said desperatly.

"No!" she whined, "Not until you tell me where you're going!"

"Well it isn't really any of your business," Robin tried to begin.

Shadowflight kicked Robin hard so she flew from his grasp and leaped over at Marietta. She slammed needle-filled paws into the cheetah's neck. Marietta tripped, flailing on the ground and Shadowflight scored her over and over with sharp things.

"Off you get!" Robin shouted, dragging her off the female and dropping her.

Marietta leaped to her feet. Shadowflight looked into a patch of bushes and saw several eyes looking back at her.

"STREET GUYS!" she screamed, mostly to just scare Marietta. The street cats leaped from the bushes and fell, snarling onto the animals.

Shadowflight kicked one coming at her hard in the ribs, then took flight easily, Robin with her. She looked down to see three Street Guys all over Marietta, hurting every bit of her body.

"Shadowflight," Robin growled later, "You were horribly rude back there."

"So what!" Shadowflight snarled, flying faster to be ahead of him.

The rain started a few minutes later, pelting both animals' pelts with icy droplets. It started slowly, but soon became a heavy pour.

Shadowflight and Robin landed because it was almost impossible to fly in the rain, and trotted into the city a little later. Most all of the animals were tucked in their holes, eating Micemorsel, but Robin and Shadowflgith moved on….

The words spun around Shadowflight's head: moved on. They kept walking, kept moving, even whatever happened…

They paid ten carrots for a tiny room in a large hole for all kinds of traveling animals. (AN: a motel)

Shadowflight looked around the room. There was a tiny hole leading into darkness in one corner, a place to make your dirt of course, and a single bed of thoroughly washed carrot leaves.

Shadowflight slumped onto the bed with a weary sigh. Robin made his dirt then padded over beisde her and immediately started cleaning his fur.

"Shadowflight," he told her, "You stink so bad not even two tongues could rid you of that smell." He got up and padded to a far corner, and dipped his nose into a pool of freshly cleaned water.

"This is called a bathtub," He said, "It's mostly for animals that don't clean themselves with their tongues, but you can still use it.

Shadowflight stood up and trotted over. She leaped into the water and let out a yowl.

"It's so hot!"

"Yes I know. Calm down. It's supposed to be that way."

He flopped onto the bed and listened to Shadowflight splashing around. Finally she got out, and shook her fur so hard Robin was rained on.

"No," he grunted, "You use the towel," he flicked his nose at a greenish towel hanging beside the bathtub,

Shadowflight rubbed against it then padded over to him, and cleaned her fur again.

Robin looked into the bathtub, maybe he could take one too. But it was filled with murky brown water….ew…

He lay down on the bed.

Shadowflight rolled over on her back, staring at the roof and listening to the sounds of other animals shifting in their rooms. Her last sensations before she drifted asleep was the drip of water and the feeling of Robin's fur pressed against hers….

**Okay, I would right more but it's almost 1:00 AM and I can barely stay awake. Who liked the chapter? Please review! Wait, let me say that –yawn- again: REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Deer's Confession

_**Chapter 11, The deer's confession**_

Shadowflight opened her eyes. She was alone on the nest, Robin was walking around nervously.

"What are you doing?" She moaned.

"We really need to get going!" he snapped. Shadowflight leaped from her bed, flicking her tail at his face in irritation.

Robin pushed the wooden door open with his nose, and walked down the brick red hall. Shadowflight peered into other doors that were open; she saw a rhino taking a bath, a lion making his dirt, and a whole family of pigs. Two of the piglets dashed into the hall, not seeing Shadowflight or Robin, and crashed right into them.

"Get away you brats!" Snarled Shadowflight. The piglets ran back into their room, giggling.

"Shadowflight," Robin sighed at her, "When are you going to learn some simple social skills?"

Shadowflight growled and padded on.

They left the motel and Shadowflight stretched in the sunlight. "I'm hungry!" she declared loudly, making passersby stare.

"Shhh!" Robin hissed, "Yes I know. Let's see…maybe we can find a restaurant near here…."

"What's a restaurant?" Shadowflight asked.

"A place where you go to have really good pre-made food," Robin meowed, "but it costs money."

"And money is carrots right?" Shadowflight asked, "I remember you paying the motel owner ten carrots for a room."

"Yes," Robin said, peering at animals that were shouting out things like 'come and buy carrot-leaf beds here!' and, 'Buy one water bottle, get another free!'

"That room was really cheap because it wasn't very good. It only had a bed, a bathtub and a drain. A good room usually costs about 50 carrots and has all kinds of useless items." He looked hungrily over at a little rabbit.

"One carrot is called a Fullcarrot, and then half a carrot is called a Halfcarrot, a quarter carrot is called Quartercarrot and so on and so on. Most things cost just an amount of Fullcarrots, but some also include like, two Quartercarrots. So something could say sixteen Fullcarrots and two Thirdcarrots. Got that?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Shadowflight mumbled.

Robin looked back at her and lowered his voice. "And the traders trade kids for money. They always live in the south, where nothing grows, it's always snowy and cold. So, to trade a kid for…example 140 Fullcarrots is a really good thing, because the carrots are food."

"I get it," Shadowflight said.

"Ah!" Robin said a little later, "here is a good cheap restaurant, it's called Pennie's. (AN: I think I've heard of that somewhere…but I forgot.) Come on, let's eat."

He indicated a small entrance to a hole in the ground, where Shadowflight could hear happy animals chatting.

"We don't have any money yet," Shadowflight told him, "And we could always….never mind." She was about to say they could always just eat carrots raw, then changed her mind.

Robin led her over to a small bit of bushes, where the leaves of many carrots could be seen. Six animals were already digging for carrots around it.

Shadowflight stuck her paws into the dry dirt and dug. Soon a dark orange carrot came out of the ground.

After a little while they had twenty of them, and Robin said that was enough.

He went down into the hole, with Shadowflight after him. A pretty deer scuttled up.

"Hi, welcome to Pennie's! We have one more table open." She walked off with Robin and Shadowflight following.

She led them to tiny wooden table in one corner with two wooden stumps for seats. Shadowflight crouched on one while Robin sat on the other.

"For food," began the deer, "We have carrots boiled, carrots in a bush-leaf salad, Micemorsel cold, Micemorsel warm, Micemorsel salad dressing, and a carrot and Micemorsel stew. Then we just have lukewarm plain old Micemorsel." She smiled, her eyelashes long and black.

"That's a-," Shadowflight began but Robin slammed his tail over her mouth. "I'll take the boiled carrots," he said, "And she will take-,"

"Nu rarrot un Mimorel shrew," Shadowflight interrupted around a mouthful of spotted orange tail.

"Sorry?" asked the deer. Robin removed his tail from Shadowflight's mouth.

"The carrot and Micemorsel stew," Shadowflight meowed grumpily, glaring at the floor.

"Good that'll be ready in 10 minutes," Said the deer and disappeared.

"You want _Micemorsel_?" Robin gasped at her.

"Yeah sure, dumb bum," she snarled.

She was grouchy through the rest of the waiting time, slouching on her seat and kicking her claws against her seat. She wasn't aware of the strange looks she was getting; several people looked insulted that a basically grown-up cat would act like such a baby. Robin noticed this however, and fidgeted under the eyes of many watchers.

Finally the deer came back with the food; she had it balanced on her back. She tipped the wooden dishes off on the table.

Shadowflight pulled hers over and looked into it. It was steaming and the broth was white-orange. Bits of soggy carrot floated around, along with several pieces of white squiggly stuff.

Robin gagged when he saw her dish. "Sorry," he muttered. His plate had six carrots stacked neatly on it, with a little leaf on one side to look pretty.

Shadowflight bent her head and lapped at the broth.

"Horrible," she snorted, "It tastes like papery water."

She tried a carrot. It was okay, just a bit bland. Then she took a piece of the mouse stuff and tried it.

It had the taste of algae mixed with lots of chemicals and a bit of paper. She spit it out and glared at her soup bowl.

"I know, it's horrible," Robin told her, "But we are going to pay for it, so you had better eat it.

And Shadowflight did. Each mouthful was like swallowing needles. She gagged and her eyes watered with every bite, and she longed so badly for the dish to be empty, but it wasn't moving, it was still so full….then her tongue hit wood. It was gone.

Robin finished his carrots then walked over to the deer to pay. It was nineteen carrots, and Shadowflight watched this with fascination. As they walked out of the door, the deer bounded up to them. Before either Shadowflight or Robin could say a word, she licked Robin's nose gently and whispered, "You're really cute." She didn't bound back though.

Robin was blinking in shock and confusion. The deer was obviously waiting for an answer, so Shadowflight gave her one.

"Keep your big fat face away from his," She told the deer straight off, "and keep that rear end with it." She slammed her paw into the deer's bottom jaw and bounded away.

Robin hadn't followed her, so Shadowflight bounded back and jerked him until he blinked and followed her.

"I was so surprised," Robin mewed, "I mean, she's ugly and stupid and everything, but no one has ever had feelings about me."

Shadowflight went strangely silent after that until they left the town. Now they padded on, into the sunrise.

**Well, I think that chapter was a little on the dull side but very funny. How did YOU like it? Please review! Also, could you guys give me some beginnings of names? I really need some….REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12: This Thing

_**Chapter 12, This thing**_

Shadowflight bounded along the red road, a carrot stalk clamped in her mouth. Robin pounded after her, and tried to grab the stalk from her mouth. She shook it around and wrenched it from his grasp, grinning and bounding around some bushes.

Robin crouched down and watched her creep through the gnarly plants. As soon as she came close enough, he broke cover.

Shadowflight's legs moved so fast. Robin of course was faster, and he leaped on her and pinned her down, tugging the carrot stalk out of her mouth.

"Victory!" he shouted.

Shadowflight panted underneath his paws. "We should really move on," She meowed "I have no idea where we are, but we aren't there yet."

"No," Robin sighed. "Well, we might as well keep moving."

Shadowflight followed him as they trekked steadily south. She had no idea how many days they had been traveling, she had lost track in her boredom.

Robin looked back at her and paused. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Shadowflight perked her ears. She could hear the rushing, pounding, roaring sound of a river several miles away, perhaps three.

Robin quickened his pace and so did Shadowflight, so they moved at a steady lope. Robin's shoulders fell and rose, fell and rose.

The pounding sound got louder after a mile. It was defiantly a river, and Shadowflight began to sprint beside Robin now.

One more mile, and it was only a mile away. It was still out of sight, but the sound was so loud Shadowflight could barely hear her pawsteps.

One last mile and completed and they were at the widest river Shadowflight had ever seen. It was at least a mile thick and seven feet deep. It stretched away on either side of her so far that it faded from view. It was not curvy at all, and the red road ended right abruptly and started very abruptly right on the other side.

"The Equator," Robin whispered in shock, "It separates the two halves of the world. It goes all the way around the world, and it never trickles into any ocean or body of water."

He looked at the current with wide eyes, "And the whole thing is current. And that current is about 50 MPH."

Shadowflight walked along one edge of the roaring blue water, and looked one direction then the other.

"No bridge," she observed, "I guess we have to cross it by swimming."

Robin laughed. "I'm just going to fly over it!"

He took flight instantly but he was barely over the water when a bean of white light shot him in the chest and he splashed into the water with a thunk and started going down the speeding current, limp.

Shadowflight leaped into the water and it tugged at her instantly. The water was warm, perhaps about room temperature, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Robin had been stunned and he was going to be sped down the water for ever and drown.

Shadowflight swam with the current now because she needed to catch up to Robin. He was closer now, and he kept banging against the bank.

She caught him finally, and lunged from the water to fasten her teeth to his scruff. A second later she flipped over, trapped under her burden. Her legs flailed and she choked on water flooding in around Robin's fur.

She broke surface but Robin ducked under now, and she hoisted him out again, keeping a paw on his arms to hold him up. She looked around through fogged eyes to see they weren't anywhere nearer to the other side.

She swam hard, and pushed with her wings, but still she was sucked back to the edge.

Shadowflight filled her lungs with air and dived under, clamping onto Robin's body. She tried to swim underwater, but once again Robin dragged her down.

Shadowflight scrambled at the surface again, and glanced down at her burden. He was killing her, killing both of them with out trying to.

Shadowflight choked on tears when she realized what she had to do. She had to kick Robin into the middle of the current and swim alone.

"I can't do that!" She screamed, "Eternal help me!"

Her paws scrambled again but she couldn't do this thing. She had to let Robin go, had to let him slide away in the blue water so she could get to shore. He would float to the other side slowly and she would catch him.

There was too much risk. Shadowflight was not going to do this. She scrambled again, tightening her grasp on Robin. She paddled, then jerked her mouth open and kicked robin hard into the middle of the river where he floated away.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" She screamed ad the current forced her head under. "WHAT DID I JUST DO?" Every scene of her life flashed through her mind, and she pushed them away. She had to so she could live.

She let out a scream of frustration and wished she was not the cat having to do this thing. She wanted it to be some other cat struggling through water. She wanted to sit down, warm and relaxed.

That would never happen, and Shadowflight knew that. She had to keep going, for the cheetah bobbing down the river.

**CLIFFIE! REVIEW!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_** REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Breathing to the Body

_**Chapter 13, Breathing to the body**_

Shadowflight ducked under the water and pressed her wings down to her back and tightened her legs together. She stretched her front legs out in front of her, and slithered through the water this way. She still moved with the current, but this was easier then paddling with her head above.

She slithered straight foreword as best as she could, not daring to go up for air, because she would lose this delicate balance.

Her body needed air, though. It was screaming for air. Shadowflight tried to ignore it, tried to ignore what had happened last time she had not taken air when she needed it.

She fought through the water, swimming like a fish. If she didn't get air soon she would die. She was nowhere near the other bank, and it was guaranteed she wouldn't make it without breathing.

Her lungs took over, and she burst out of the surface of water and took a huge gasping breath of air. She glanced briefly up and felt her heart miss a beat.

A huge wall of water was coming for her, at least seven yards high, towering above her in the fashion of a leader shouting at a kit.

Shadowflight closed her eyes in terror; it was too late to move now.

Fur.

Water.

Air.

Then Shadowflight was thrashing out with every bit of her body, and grasping this and that and nothing and hitting this and seeing nothing but blackness. It was like she had lost control of her balance in the water, all that mattered was that she thrash for life.

She felt something slam into her and grabbed it, but it slipped from her grasp and disappeared. She moved her arms in a circle, not knowing if she was touching air or water or neither.

The strength had left her body. She had to stop. She was going to die anyway, why keep thrashing?

She closed her eyes and left her body.

XXX

Shadowflight blinked in bright midnight moonlight. She was so tired she could barely blink, but she forced herself to raise her head and look around.

She was on the far bank of the river. The water was still rushing. Shadowflight's short fur was dry, but the red brick she lay on was still damp.

She needed to find Robin, and she looked at the river.

He had bobbing toward her!

He was limp in the river, but he had to be alive. Shadowflight leaped to her feet, tiredness forgotten and dived into the river and grabbed him. The river tried to suck her into the middle, but Shadowflight fought the current. She ducked into the water over and over, but still she reached for the bank and finally she grabbed it and tried to pull herself up.

Her legs collapsed on the first try and she slid back in. On the second try she couldn't get her rear end it. On the final try she threw herself at the bank and scraped her body painfully against the street.

She came to a jolting stop and stood up, looking down at Robin. His breathing was fast and shallow, and slowing down quickly.

Shadowflight didn't wait. She threw her mouth over his and breathed out so his chest expanded with her air. She did this five times until she drew away. Robin was breathing now, and he was limp.

Shadowflight keeled over and fainted.


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing

_**Chapter 14, nothing**_

Shadowflight was cold. A cruel wind had started, and it buffeted her black fur. Robin padded beside her, awake and alert.

They had already gone through the huge town Sharpeagle, and were approaching Wallpall, the tiny town.

Robin padded into the buildings in front of her and looked at all the animals standing beside stands that sold stuff….useless junk…

Shadowflight was looking at a tiny wooden model of a leopard, and Robin tugged at her fur.

"Feel how cold it is," he whispered, "We are very near the south by now."

They left Wallpall and a cold, driving rain started. Puddles formed around Robin's feet but he plodded on, determined to get to the south by the end of today.

Rain slogged his fur.

He squinted ahead at the lands ahead, and saw it wasn't quite so red….in fact, white storms rose from it…

After another three miles, Shadowflight and Robin stood before a vast plain of storming, falling, raging snow.

It was the south.

Shadowflight stepped onto a bank of hard, crisp snow and walked foreword, following Robin onto the 'south.'

Huge storms of snow blew in their faces. The snow was falling now, in a swirling, tearing motion. The sun had disappeared, perhaps behind storm clouds but Shadowflight couldn't tell.

Hills rose in front of them, and the duo trudged up. After many hours of walking through endless snow the sun had really sunk and Shadowflight had to stop.

"Robin!" she shouted over the wind, "I need to sleep…" she was so tired her eyelids drooped.

"Okay," He said, "let's just lie down and go to sleep…"

They curled tightly up next to each other to keep warm, but even with her tiredness Shadowflight found it hard to sleep. The wind was to loud, and little bits of hard snow slammed into her, and her fur was so short it couldn't keep out the bits of ice.

Finally her body demanded sleep, and Shadowflight fell asleep imagining little sleep particles arguing with the brain about sleep….

**OMG I am so sorry for such a short, sucky chapter but I wanted to break it up into two chapters (This used to be a huge, long chapter) because that last sentence was ending-approved. SORRY I have the next chapter coming very very very very soon! Next chapter very exciting and review!!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Feeling of Being Alone

_**Chapter 15, The feeling of being alone**_

Shadowflight couldn't open her eyes.

They were glued shut, and so was her mouth. Her nose was stuffed and so were her ears. Panicking, she thrashed about in cold eternity. She couldn't call out for help and she couldn't see….she was completely lost!

Then she felt a large warm tongue lick her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. The snow melted and Shadowflight looked around.

She was in the vast snowy plain, but it had stopped snowing and the sun was shining from in between huge hunks of dark clouds.

"Stand up!" came Robin's voice. Shadowflight looked at him, then back at her self. She was completely buried in snow, all but her neck!

She scrambled to her paws and shook her pelt.

"This is not survival weather," Robin told Shadowflight, "There is no prey at all. I was checking things out and I found nothing but this snow plain. But according to my calculations we are in the middle for a huge snow plain and if he travel east for a while we will come to the ocean."

His brain was moving twice as fast as Shadowflight's at the moment.

"Yeah…" she muttered, "Yeah I really get it."

She followed him across the dessert, staggering with hunger. Robin walked easily across the snow though, his head raised.

His posture made Shadowflight almost sick. Finally she couldn't take it.

"WOULD YOU STOP STRUTTING?" she snarled.

"It wasn't a strut," he said, turning to her.

"Well I looked like one," Shadowflight snapped.

"WANT TO SEE A STRUT?" Robin shouted in her face. Without waiting for an answer he whirled around and stalked primly through the snow. Then he stopped and bolted off.

"Get back here you show-off!" Shadowflight spat.

He whirled around and lunged at her, teeth snapping close to her neck.

"Why did I teach you how to fight?" Shadowflight snarled, ducking a blow from a large paw.

"It must have been your biggest ambition!" Robin snarled. Both cats reared up on their hind legs, gripping each other with their front paws. They now snarled at each other and growled, showing teeth.

Robin pushed her hard and she fell into the snow. He pounced on her belly.

"You want to rescue _dear_ Raven, don't you?" He shouted, "Wanna feel his fuzzy body, don't you? You want to run off with him and raise a million kittens, don't you?"

Shadowflight kicked his chest and leaped at him now.

"Maybe I do!" she shouted, "and maybe you want to go flirt with Geraldine!"

The fight that followed should not be explained in any detail. It was to bad for words.

"You're just a perfect little prince aren't you?" Shadowflight snarled at Robin. He rose up on his hind legs at these words.

"Strut, strut," Shadowflight taunted, "Wondering where pretty Marietta went? Hoping you can touch your nose to hers someday? Be all tender?" She spat the last words with disgust.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Robin screamed. Shadowflight whirled around and pinned him down with one paw.

She opened her mouth to snarl, but it came out sort of uneven. A second later she was laughing hard.

Robin looked at her face. She was laughing without smiling, but it was a true laugh.

"We're so stupid," she croaked, "You weren't _strutting_…." Her laughter suddenly changed to sobs.

She pulled away from Robin and cried in the snow.

"Why is this me?" she cried, "Why do I have to be the one who has to do this? I want it to be some other cat, I want it to be someone else so bad!"

She buried her face in Robin's short fur.

"_We_ had to go north and south didn't we? _We_ had to pull animals out of a flooding room! _We_ have to rescue two animals from some traders don't we? _Why_ is it us? It is too much!"

Robin had no idea what to say except, "Well, it had to be someone…"

Shadowflight looked down at her paws, then up at the snowy plain.

"I'm going to get something that can do _anything_!" She decided, "Something that can run and kill and fly and hunt…something that can _protect_ me!"

Robin's heart stopped. There was a way to get something that could run, kill, fly, hunt and protect.

A Liorettea.

That was impossible. You couldn't just _get_ a Liorettea.

Robin smiled. If Shadowflight needed a Liorettea, he would get her one.

**Ha nice chapter I think. People guess what I added three new pages to my website, but nobody goes there anymore. Please could you?? REVIEW TO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fish Socks

_**Chapter 16, fish socks**_

"What do they do most of the time?" Shadowflight asked.

"They protect. They you know, guard…"

"But guard _what_?" Shadowflight yowled against the wind.

"Whoever they are 'stamped' to," Robin told her. They were discussing Liorettea. "By stamping I mean someone will put a stamp –more like a bar code- on their shoulder and they will serve that person into the end. It is highly likely that some Liorettea will be serving the traders. You can't kill them at all, of course."

"D'you think we could find an unstamped one?" Shadowflight asked, "And he could become ours."

Robin sniffed. "Well, it could happen, but…Most of them are sucked up, because they are pretty rare."

"So that would be why the traders turn the kids into Liorettea then," Shadowflight mewed, "To make more. But of course I don't want a Liorettea that was once a kid…that's creepy and wrong. Almost as wrong as cutting away your change animal."

A spring had appeared in the black she-cats step, and she bounced along the side of Robin, chattering about the strange lion-eagles.

"What do they look like?" She asked him.

"Well….they pretty much look like a lion but twice that size. And they have huge eagle wings, and eagle eyes and the tuft at their tail is made of feathers and so are their manes… and their legs are a little different. But they are really cool."

Shadowflight bounded across the storming snow. "And they are strong?"

"Well, that's what they do, battle off enemies and protect, so they have to be strong. But they are huge."

Shadowflight bounced along beside him, flicking her tail happily. Robin kept his doubts to himself: He highly doubted he could get Shadowflight a Liorettea, they were very temperamental and probably all of them had already been stamped.

"When do you think something will happen here?" Shadowflight moaned, coming to his side, "I want to reach the ocean."

Robin looked at her, smiling. "I'm afraid, Shadowflight, that you must be able to read energy patterns. Look ahead."

Shadowflight looked down as they come onto a hill, and saw that ahead of them was a frozen sea. Seagulls crashed above it, crying to one another.

"Amazing…" Shadowflight muttered. She plunged off the hill and ran to the edge of the frozen water, Robin bounding at her side.

"It's frozen," Shadowflight whispered, putting her paw onto the cool, clear, and motionless water.

She stepped onto it. It was very thick so it would easily carry her weight; she walked on it without hesitation, sometimes leaping and sliding about.

Finally she came off.

"I'm so cold," She muttered. She raised cracked paws to her face, and saw red blood oozing from them.

"Crap," She said bluntly. Frostbite could easily get in and knock off her paws.

"You need to wrap those up!" Robin gasped. He looked wildly around.

"What about fish skins?" Shadowflight asked, "We could break the ice and use the frozen fish trapped inside."

"Good idea," Robin muttered. He struck the ice with his paws, and Shadowflight chipped at it with all the claws she had. (Wing talons included.)

This work proved very difficult, and the two cats were digging for over three hours now. Shadowflight was down in a hole, digging fiercely, as Robin chipped at some of the edges.

"I see a fish!" She shouted finally. He stopped his work instantly and ran to see her.

A golden-brown fish was glued shut in a place of ice, not even a yard away. Shadowflight let her paws go crazy, and it was barely a minute before she reached it.

She yanked it out, and almost lost its tail in the ice. But she still grabbed at it, and it lay limp on the ice.

Shadowflight carefully peeled the skin off it and looked down at her paws. The ice had crusted over the hole, but it would seep in if she didn't take action soon.

She sat on the skins until they were warmed, then wrapped them around all four paws. They were warm and silky, and her smarting paws instantly relaxed in them.

Robin and Shadowflight warmed the fish up underneath them, then they split it together and ate it. It was cold and slightly musty, as if it had been preserved for to long.

Shadowflight was so cold she couldn't breath. Her muscles were crushed with cold, and her lungs refused the air that was so clear it scorched her insides.

Her body had to stop and give up. She curled into the crook of Robin's belly and lay there, but sleep did not claim her. She couldn't sleep in the scream of the wind, the snow and ice flying into her fur, the distant howl of wolves…

But she did and she wasn't sure she ever woke up.

**Well since it IS 1:20 AM I happened to fall asleep while writing this, and I woke up to find at least a thousand lines of f's and g's and h's and other letters…I could barely remember what was happening in the story, so that's why this chaps' so sucky. At least the presence of a freaken spider woke me up…..Yawns REVIEW!! REVIEW TO KEEP ME AWAKE AND TO GIVE ME A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP!! zones out**


	17. Chapter 17: In the Moonlight

_**Chapter 17, In the moonlight**_

"Move up, you great brute!" snarled a leopard. "We are paying you to carry these sleds, so hurry up!"

"You have not stamped me," The Liorettea's deep voice rumbled from his chest, "you cannot tell me what to do."

"Well guess what, buster?" The leopard snarled loudly, "I'm giving you out fish. I could take them away and you're free to do whatever you like, but you'll die without our fish!" He struck a whip across the lion-eagle's haunches.

"So get moving!"

The Liorettea started running, pulling a sled full of kids.

XXX

Raven was trapped in heavy furs. He squirmed, he was not tied down, but the furs were wrapped so tightly around him he could not get loose. He could feel the sled moving, and scrambled to get a breath of air, having being trapped in the furs for several hours as he slept.

He pushed his head out and saw snow swirling down on him. The traders had reached the south! Raven longed to get out and run, but he was tied down to the sled.

He looked over at many other bundles of fur, and animals squirming inside them.

"Geraldine?" He whispered.

He blinked as her face appeared less then an inch from his, and jerked back quickly.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered softly, "We've been on this stupid sled so long, and I have not been out of the furs yet."

Geraldine smiled her cool, foxy smile. "Well, it was really comfortable. I know what they're going to do to us though…" she trailed away, realizing that Raven had been talking to her, not just grunting and being so closed up. Could it possibly mean…? No it couldn't…

The moonlight shone down brightly, bathing both animals in silver light.

"It's so cool that we're being pulled by a Liorettea," Raven mewed smartly, blinking dark blue eyes.

"Yeah it is," Geraldine whispered. She hoisted herself up so her head and shoulders were in a crouching position.

Raven looked at her for a second. "You look different then you usually do," he said.

"Like what?" Geraldine asked.

"You look…really cool," Raven said. He touched his nose to hers. "I love you."

Geraldine touched his nose back, smirking. "I love you too." Raven had made her day. No-made her life.

XXX

Shadowflight jerked awake, and leaped off the icy ocean. It was night, she had been sleeping in the day. Her fish socks slid on the ice and she clunked to the ground, but pulled herself back up.

"Robin!" She shouted, seeing something very strange, "Wake up!"

The cheetah woke up blinking. "What is it?"

"Look! There are tracks in the snow! Fresh, like sled tracks!"

He bounded off the ice and looked at what she was peering at. Two tracks, three feet apart, stretched straight on into nothing. All around were the marks of paws as big as Robin and Shadowflight's heads combined.

"The sled came this way!" He shouted, "And we were ahead of the traders! But now they passed us! Oh, know we know where to go!"

He observed the tracks, and saw the toes and claws of the paw prints were heading right.

"They went this way!" He shouted. He ran along the tracks, slow enough for Shadowflight to keep up.

He was joyous, perhaps now they could catch Raven and Geraldine and bring them home.

XXX

The Liorettea was not tired. He could run for ages, and he was not tired. His dark brown fur kept him warm.

Whips slashed his haunches, but they did not hurt. Nothing could hurt him.

"FASTER!" screamed a trader, and the Liorettea bounded like the wind. He knew he was doing what the traders wanted for unfair pay, but they had trapped him. It was humiliating, Liorettea's could not be trapped if they were not stamped, but he could. He held his head high.

XXX

Geraldine watched Raven snore with sly eyes full of respect. He really did like her; he was not saying random things. Raven did not say random things anyway.

She looked back at the windy, snowy land vanishing behind the sled. Two creatures were fighting their way over, but out of sight of the young fox.

XXX

Robin bounded in the snow, wind beating into his face. He was tiring, he had been running for several hours without stopping.

His eyes glazed over for a second, and he fought to control them. He did, and looked ahead at the stormy landscape.

The sled was in sight!

Someone screamed on the sled. It was a barked command, for a second later ropes were being thrown from the sled. The sled stopped, and Robin bounded faster toward it, Shadowflight at his side.

"Kill them!" A trader screamed, and several animals leaped from the sled and onto the two travelers.

Shadowflight writhed under a huge leopard, who rolled her over into the snow until her face was pressed in the freezing snow. Ropes were lashed around her, freezing her into one position. Then she was thrown bodily onto the sled.

She was tied up in furs, and placed head down. There was nothing she could do anymore.

**REVIEW!! Who liked the chapter? I did, but the other ones will be much better. Please review, it makes my day, even thought Dawnfeather left my story….sob Well, here's a command: LEAVE A REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18: ICE

_**Chapter 18, I.C.E**_

Shadowflight struggled. She was roped so tightly the strands were cutting into her neck.

She tried to moan, suddenly aware of her vulnerability. Other animals squirmed below her, and Shadowflight wanted to tell them to stop.

The sled came to an abrupt stop and someone leaped off it. The whole sled rattled as things were thrown. Before Shadowflight know it, teeth had closed in the furs and she was being thrown into a cave or something.

Other bundles banged on top of her. Someone came by, slashing at the furs and letting all the animals out.

The ropes binding Shadowflight broke and snapped away, but the knife slashed her back to, and she felt blood under her shiny black fur. Struggling to her feet, she looked around.

She was in a dark grey cave, coated with ice. The floor was hard, compacted ice too, dotted with stones. A huge blazing campfire was in the center.

"Hi guys!" Clamor stopped as the voice of a large leopard rang out. Everyone looked up. The leopard was big, and he was smiling, his eyes warm and welcoming. He was graying at the muzzle.

The room was packed with frightened, uncertain and lost children. Terrified, Shadowflight pushed through the crowd, reaching out for Robin, though she had no idea where his was.

A horse hit her over the head as she tried to push past, and she hissed and looked up. Then she saw a spotted pelt and rushed foreword, grabbing onto Robin and not letting go.

They turned to the campfire, where the leopard was holding up his paw for silence.

"Welcome to the…" he stopped and quickly exchanged words with a younger leopard in a whisper, then turned back to the crowd. "Welcome to the I.C.E, the International Care Education. We leopards and eagles here are going to give you care. You were lost in the south, and know we have you protected until your parents come and find you."

"That ain't true!" The voice rose from a little puppy, "You took us from me houses! We ain't lost!"

The leopard smiled, "Nah, you got it wrong. You were attacked by traders and we rescued you from them. You're safe here!"

He turned back to the crowd. "My name's Chad. I'm going to be the helper for a small group of you. There will be sis groups, a, b, c, d, e, and f. Each group will eat together, sleep in the same room, and have play time together. Sound good?"

He didn't wait for an answer, and instead continued. "We're going to bake some grass in this fire and give it to you for dinner." He reached down and started throwing furs out to everyone. Shadowflight caught a fox fur.

The grass turned out to be horrible and tasteless. It was overcooked, so Shadowflight took one bite and politely ignored it.

"Robin," She said, turning to the cheetah who was curled up on his fur, "What do you think if this I.C.E thing?"

He blinked, "Well I don't know. They really couldn't be traders…I mean, we weren't on the sled the whole journey."

Five minutes later, three female leopards and three male eagles began breaking the groups up.

"Females over here!" Cried the three leopards, on the other side, the eagles were calling for males.

Shadowflight looked up at Robin, knowing they had to part. He looked down and said quickly, "Try and think of a plan out- talk to Geraldine if you can." Then he bounded over toward the eagles.

Shadowflight padded to the leopards.

"Carnivores with me!" Said one female leopard, "Yes dear, you are a carnivore…come on know, hurry up."

The grass eaters went to the other two leopards, and Shadowflight, a carnivore, found herself with Geraldine.

"Good," The leopard smiled down at them with kind eyes. "Follow me."

She went into a stone door leading off, and let them in one by one, asking them a question as they went.

Shadowflight came up to her and the leopard asked, "What can you change into?"

Shadowflight thought quickly, "Nothing," she lied, "I never tried."

The leopard sighed and nodded, then let her into a hall. Shadowflight heard Geraldine say behind her: "I don't know. I've been scared to try."

The hall was bright, like the inside of a Twoleg nest Shadowflight had been inside a year and a half ago. (AN: White walls, linoleum floors.)

The leopard led the way down the hall, and come to a door that read: Group C. She pushed it open with her nose and let the animals inside.

The room had Twoleg beds lining each wall, every one white and identical. There was fourteen beds in all, one for each animal in the group.

"Take a bed," The leopard said, smiling. "And go to sleep."

The other animals all leaped onto beds, and Shadowflight took one after a thought. The bed

wasn't very big, yet perfectly round, with a pillow in one edge. It was dressed with two sheets and a blanket. (AN: to lazy to explain how Shadowflight knows what those things are.)

Shadowflight pulled herself under the blankets as the light clicked off. The bed was brisk and uncomfortable, but she still fell asleep in less then five minutes, oblivious to the

terrifying truth of her own destiny.

**Done with chapter 18, yippee!! Who thinks I update a lot? I TRY to do it every night, but sometimes it's hard. I really love how I'm not writing warriors anymore, just my own stuff. Try it on your own stories, readers, it's much more fun to write this then warriors! Trust me! And you can make more interesting plots, too. The last book didn't have a Clan battle at the end with the bad cat defeated did it?? No, it was much more complex. And more exciting, in my opinion. HERE'S THE BIG COMMAND: READ! Haha you thought I was going to say review! Well, here's BIG BIG COMMAND 2: REVIEW!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA etc.**

**Also I added a new page to my site! **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Copy of the Planets

_**Chapter 19, Copy of the planets **_

Nightwind wailed as she lay on her bedding, her paws thrashing wildly. The pain in her belly was coursing through her veins.

"It's alright, Nightwind," Darkflame whispered, "we are here."

It a very early in the morning, and Nightwind had awoken to the pain in her belly. Darkflame had heard her yowl, and had come rushing over to say her kits were ready.

Nightwind looked up at Leafcloud, her kits bouncing around her. Rockpool swallowed behind them.

"Here one comes!" Darkflame shouted happily, as a dull black she-cat slid ontot he bedding.

Nightwind smiled down at it. "Venuskit," She decided.

Another kit came, this one very light black, almost dark grey. It was a tom.

"Neptunekit," It was called.

Now came a black, plain black tom.

"Mercurykit," Nightwind purred.

Finally came the last kit, such a dark black one could never see her at night.

Nightwind thought of Shadowflight's parting words: _"Name one Saturnkit!" _and she smiled down at the tiny kit.

"Saturnkit."

She pushed the four healthy kits into her belly.

"More kits?" Stonekit asked, coming over. But before he could even sniff the kits Leafcloud scooped him up and placed him behind her.

"I'm so glad you've kitted," Leafcloud whispered. Tiny Batkit and Pollenkit looked on.

XXX

Rockpool waited at the ShadowClan border for Aspenleaf to bring Sparrowkit. He saw the calico queen padding toward him in a second.

She dropped a large Sparrowkit at her paws. The kit glared sulkily at his father.

"Stupid thing," Aspenleaf muttered, "He never speaks or plays with the other kits." She slapped Sparrowkit with her paw and showed Rockpool a bulging belly.

"Four kits, coming soon," She reported, "Each one mine and Birdclaw's. We're going to a name a tom Fightingkit and a she-cat Daintykit. Great names, huh?"

Rockpool decided not to answer, trying to contain the hate for the kits and Birdclaw. He looked at Sparrowkit. The tom was skulking, almost hidden behind Aspenleaf.

"He's a stupid prat," Aspenleaf continued, "he keeps to himself all the time. He's so stupid and into himself."

"Oh shut up," Rockpool snarled. He turned on the spot and marched away.

XXX

"Silverpaw…are you sure? You really want to become a medicine cat?"

Rockpool looked down at his nervous apprentice.

"Yes," she whispered, "I can scent herbs and spot them, but I'm a total loser at hunting and fighting."

"Well, no your not…." That was a lie, though; Silverpaw had flunked every hunting mission, and had not been able to battle Rockpool at all.

"And I love handling herbs and sick cats," Silverpaw mewed, "Please let me become a medicine cat."

Sudden anger flared inside Rockpool. "Fine, become a medicine cat, if that works! I can just go about without an apprentice, it makes me feel mighty happy!" he whirled around and stalked to the fresh-kill pile.

"Rockpool! Oh Rockpool I didn't mean…"

"Of course you didn't mean," Rockpool snapped, "You don't mean anything except the fact that you want to become a medicine cat! You never were an apprentice of mine!"

**Hmm…a very bad chapter, I admit it, it just had things to move along the plot a little with the other characters. Please review though, how do you like Nightwind's kits? And Sparrowkit's new personality? REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Diversion

_**Chapter 20, Diversion**_

Shadowflight awoke to the sound of many other animals moving around and talking. She leaped from under the blankets, and saw that the animals were chatting on either side of her.

Geraldine was awake across the room, sitting calmly with her paws together. Shadowflight leaped off the bed and went to talk to her.

Geraldine bent her head, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"Are we going to stay here?" Shadowflight whispered, "Do you think we should try to hook up with Robin and Raven?"

She nodded. "We may see them at breakfast. I'm not sure, this is our first day." She licked her orange-auburn fur once, reminding Shadowflight of how dirty she was.

The leopard from earlier came padding in, and called for silence.

"Okay, everyone, we are now going to go down to breakfast! We are having it with group f, and they are boys. After the meal we will have playtime and then we will want to do some tests on you. Follow me."

"Tests?" Shadowflight whispered as she padded beside Geraldine, "What does that mean?"

"I dunno…" Geraldine looked worried, "Maybe they want to see what our change animals are, for the ones that haven't yet tried changing." Her dark amber eyes blinked once. "You don't think they are going to separate is do you?"  
"No way," Shadowflight said, not to sure of it herself.

The leopard led them into a large room, with a high roof and a bog floor. Little circles of napkins were spread randomly around the room.

"Over here," Said the leopard, leading the carnivores over to one circle. "Sit down beside a napkin!"

The animals did as they were told, and some eagles came and dropped little tiny squares of cold fish-meat onto their napkins.

Shadowflight swallowed hers whole, and whished she could be fed more. But no food came.

"What's your name?"

The voice came from Shadowflight side, and she turned her head to see a little bear cub.

"Shadowflight," she snapped.

"I'm Marcie," the bear cub simpered, "I'm seven moons. How old are you?"

"A year and seven moons," Shadowflight snapped.

"Only that?" Marcie asked, "You look like a grown-up to me. I thought you would have reached the official age by now."

"What's the official age?" Shadowflight asked, bored.

"You become a grown-up when you become two years. Didn't you know that?"

"No," Shadowflight snapped.

Marcie didn't seem to care. "Well okay. Your still a child then." She turned to talk to a wolf.

Shadowflight snorted and looked over to see that some of the males had arrived. Robin and Raven were with them!

Shadowflight tapped Marcie. "Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, what?" She asked.

"Run really fast and scream, then lead the leopard into a bathroom and hide. Then run around banging things up and breaking stuff."

Marcie looked confused, then said, "Okay." She bounded to her feet, and let out a single, piercing, shrill scream. Instantly the leopard looked up, but Marcie had already bounded out of the room, screaming the whole way.

The leopard bounded after her.

Shadowflight leaped to her feet and raced over to Robin.

Whispers arose instantly.

"What are you doing over here, _girl_?"

"Robin, you're hanging out with a girl! Oooo, they love each other!"

Robin snapped his jaws at them and turned to her. "Yeah what?" He sounded excited.

"I heard that the leopards and eagles are going to test us…do you think they're traders?"

Fire leaped into Robin's eyes. "Probably. I heard traders were brutal, but these sure aren't. Maybe they are not. Did you hear what kind of testing?"

Shadowflight shook her head. "No, only that they are going to test us. You don't think it's about our change animals do you?"

He went stone still. "No way!"

Shadowflight raised an eyebrow, and he gulped.

"You better go," he whispered, "Your diversion is wearing off."

The screams and bangs had died away.

"Yeah. Bye!" Shadowflight leaped to her feet.

Raven moved to her before she could leave.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked in quiet tones.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"Uh…I dunno. I mean, you survived worse then this once….I shouldn't be worried…" he swiped his tail over her skinny shoulders, and looked at her wings. "I like you Shadowflight…I like how you're so brave.

"Uh right….yeah…." Shadowflight skedaddled before he could say anything else.

The leopard came back, looked very angry and clutching a pouting Marcie.

"Everyone to the playroom!" The leopard shouted, "Go on, I'll lead you…"

**Yay knew chapter. I LOVE your pictures, Oceanwind, and I have an idea.**

**Would any of you like to enter a contest for who can draw Shadowflight and Robin the best? (Oceanwind, you've already entered your pics, unless you want to give me more) I really like seeing the way other people see my charries. Just draw your pics at home and scan them, not on the computer! **

**Who liked the chapter? Tons more action in the next one. BIG COMMAND OF THE DAY! Review! REVIEW! **_**REVIEW! **__**REVIEW!**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Testing

_**Chapter 21, The testing**_

"These tests are very simple," yowled a skinny leopard, "All you have to do is step up on this scale."

Shadowflight watched as a wolf cub stepped onto it, quivering slightly with fear.

"Good…" The leopard mumbled. She looked at some numbers. "You weigh fifteen pounds and your change animal is a hawk." She smiled a rather empty smile down at the wolf. "Next!"

Marcie stomped onto the scale.

"Good! You're twenty-six pounds and your change animal is a deer."

"Next!"

Geraldine padded up onto the scale and waited.

"Yes. You're nineteen pounds and your change animal is very unclear. Have you tried changing?"

"No," Geraldine whispered.

Before she could even breath an eagle swooped down and fastened his left foot around her leg to tightly that it went numb. He dragged her over to a door. "Wait," he mumbled.

The leopard nodded. "Next!"

A lion cub took the place on the scale.

"Good…forty-five pounds. Change animal not yet discovered. Marty…" as she said the last name she glanced up at the eagle, who swooped down and grabbed the lion and lined him up next to Geraldine.

A large brown dog stepped up to the scale.

"You are twenty-nine pounds and your change animal is also unknown."

He two was dragged off.

Later, six more had been dragged over to the door, and four more had their change animals' known, so they were back in the bedroom, with Marcie.

Shadowflight was the only one left, so she stepped onto the scale.

"My god, you're only six pounds?! And you change animal is not-," before she could finish the sentence the eagle and grabbed Shadowflight and dragged her to the other nine animals.

The leopard nodded, and the eagle went over to her. Shadowflight barely caught their words.

"How many now?"

"Nineteen."

"Is it ready?"

"Yes."

The eagle blinked and nodded then flew over toward the waiting animals.

"In here," he muttered, swinging open a door with his foot.

The animals filed in one-by-one. The room was a silvery-white color, with a black and white tiled floor. Nineteen square tables were placed in three neat rows.

"Everyone on a table," the eagle barked, and the animals all took one.

Shadowflight found herself on a table in the very corner, almost hidden from view.

The door opened and Shadowflight saw a leopard leading a deer and a cow in, and then an eagle followed, leading seven male carnivores in, one of which was Robin.

Shadowflight gasped and leaped to her feet, but Robin raised one eyebrow, and he leaped onto a table in the opposite corner.

The other animals left, except the eagle that had dragged them to the door.

The eagle went around to different tables, tying the animals to the tables, so they couldn't move.

Shadowflight glanced at Robin, but he looked completely calm.

"Run around and scream…" he whispered very quietly from the corner of his mouth, "when the eagle comes closer…"

The eagle moved slowly over to her table, tying others up as he went. Just as he was finishing with the animal beside Shadowflight, she opened her mouth and screamed.

The eagle looked up and blinked his blue eyes angrily, then lunged for her. Shadowflight leaped off the table and streaked for the door. It was automatic; it opened for her right away.

The eagle lunged on her and snatched her scruff in his beak.

Shadowflight screamed and shouted, surely this was not what Robin had wanted? But the eagle seemed not to care; he dragged her over to a large brown door with a heavy bolt. He undid the bolt and pushed it open, and tossed her into the room.

"Watch," was all he muttered, then left, closing the door after him with a slight click.

Shadowflight swallowed, trying to calm her fiercely beating heart. She turned to the room.

It was silver and white like the other, with the black and white floor. One large wooden table sat in the middle, with odd devices and stuff hanging on arms over it.

The table was low, Shadowflight could see onto it. It was completely empty, only some straps lay loosely on it.

Then a leopard came from a backroom, carrying a bear….Marcie!

The leopard dropped a kicking, screaming Marcie onto the table, and tied her down. She was so strongly tied down, all Marcie could do was scream and blink.

The leopard bent over her, frowning slightly. "Right brain waves…what else did he say? Yes, she had those…dispatchy sensorators. Needed, of course." He frowned at the screaming bear. "Well then…"

He reached for a device hanging over the table and held it while looked down at her.

**Ooooo, something very fishy is going on, huh? What's going to happen to Marcie?**

**Also, about the contest, my email address is and you can email the drawings there. The prize will be a plushy of Robin, and the warrior names for every warrior becoming a warrior the next book until the series is over. Are you sure you don't want to enter, Rainfire?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! No, knock off the please, it says: REVIEW!! No really, do it! **_**REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Two Operations

_**Chapter 22, two operations**_

The leopard filled a container with blood, and surveyed it. Then he filled another with blood, and compared them. Then he went over to Marcie and slid a needle into her, and it too came out with blood. This he put in a separate container.

"Blood from eagle, lion and victim," he muttered. He poured the bloods together and mixed them. Then he put it all in a huge needle, and approached Marcie.

"Change powder…" he placed some white stuff into the blood and it sizzled.

"Here goes…" he pressed the needle to a vein on Marcie's neck, and the blood slid into it.

Marcie had stopped screaming, and now she looked at the leopard with dark eyes pits of fury and terror. The leopard ignored the glare, and instead snapped the straps holding her down.

Marcie was growing. She was a huge bear now, and she stood up, shaggy black fur thick around her waist and legs. Then it was becoming lighter, shortening, and she fell to all fours, a tail grew from her rump, thick, long hair grew from her head, and her fur turned a rich brown. Her whole body shape was twisting and moving, and then she stopped, opened her huge jaws and roared.

"Very good…" the leopard muttered. He slashed a whip at her, and she cringed and cried. "Good…very responsive…"

Shadowflight was shaking where she sawt hidden in the shadows. This is so wrong, this was so horrible. These animals were even worse then…no…

The leopard pulled something out of a huge fire. It had the word 'trader' on it. The word was a twisted wire attacked to a handle. The leopard grasped the handle.

The word was glowing bright orange, and it was smoking. The leopard thrust it onto Marcie -the Liorettea's- haunch.

Marcie screamed in pain as the words burned a print onto her haunch. The leopard pulled the burning word away, and the word 'trader' was burned permanently onto Marcie's flank.

The animals were traders. Shadowflight could not hide her squeak of fear.

The leopard looked down at her with glaring amber eyes. Marcie leaped to his side, roaring.

"Attack her!" screamed the leopard, and Shadowflight ran at the door. It slid open, and she raced down the hall, the leopard shouting behind her.

"What are you doing?" came a soft voice, and Shadowflight crouched, hidden in a doorway, watching.

The leopard had stopped and had drawn himself up, as a beautiful and very young leopard slid into view.

"She happened to be in my private stores," the male leopard said in a deep voice, "I just got her out."

Shadowflight paused, disgusted that an animal could be controlled so easily. Obviously this female leopard had a strange effect on the male.

The two walked off together, and Shadowflight made a move for the room she had been in earlier, with all the tables.

She pushed the door open with her face and looked around. The eagle from earlier was gone, only the kids were there, pinned down to the tables with a piece of black cloth in their mouths.

There was no grown-up in sight. Shadowflight grabbed the chance to free the kids.

She had only leaped up onto the first table when the door burst open and seven animals stood there, five of them leopards and two of them eagles.

"Pin her!" screamed a female leopard with vivid eyebrows, "Get her away!"

A leopard flew at her and grasped her in his sharp talons. He pinned her to the corner table.

"Do it now…before anymore ruckus." The words came from a balding leopard, and eh stood aside to let the others over.

The other grown-ups dragged six tables over to some curtains, so they were hidden from view. Then they returned a second later, leaving the tables and the animals on them behind.

"Dog," Whispered one leopard to the balding leopard.

"Pig," said another, and the others in turn all said: bat, spider, anteater and lion.

Shadowflight could only watch this from where she was pinned, she could take no action on the matter. The grown-ups all took another batch of animals back, and returned without them, and muttered some animals to the balding leopard.

Then six more tables were dragged off, Shadowflight and Robin included. Shadowflight was dragged by a young female leopard, who took her to a little box of curtains where they were alone, and hidden from view by anyone.

"I hear you're afraid to change," said the leopard and Shadowflight listened with perked ears, her heart becoming faster and faster until she was sure it would burst.

**Haha cliffie! Well, that's definitely an action-packed chapter, and the others will be even more! Review! OH and my email is The lines mean spaces. Email ht epics to me there. So who's entering? Oceanwind, you've already given be the pics…**

**BIG COMMAND OF THE NIGHT: REVIEW! **_**REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Rescuing and Forgetting

_**Chapter 23, rescuing and forgetting**_

"Hello, dear," Said the leopard in a kind voice. She was plump and young, with soft brown eyes.

"Please watch this orb." She started swinging a silver-green ball attached to a string in front of Shadowflight. Instantly Shadowflight felt herself grow drowsy, and had to restrain herself from closing her eyes.

"It's alright, dear…go to sleep," whispered the leopard. She reached foreword to stroke Shadowflight's shoulder, but the black cat leaped to her feet, her fur thick and puffed out.

The straps snapped as she jumped up, and Shadowflight suddenly felt almost numb with strength. She leaped off the table, knocking over the fat leopard and running to get Robin. His leopard already had him snoring, and he was bending over him to do something…

Shadowflight raced into he curtains and leaped onto the table, her bat wings poised and ready.

She scratched Robin hard to wake him up, and even so he took a little while to fully come to the world.

"Come on," she whispered, 'The animals here _are_ traders…they tried to turn someone into a Liorettea and they succeeded…"

"I know," he whispered, "I saw them try and rip out half of a dog's brain. It was horrible. Raven was there to…we fled…."

"Get everyone loose!" Shadowflight yowled. Robin paced away, and leaped up to let a wolf loose.

Shadowflight snapped the straps holding a cow down then leaped off, as he came barreling down. He raced for the door.

"What are you doing?" screamed a little kitten, "These people are good! The have a purpose for pinning us down! They were nice!"

Shadowflight snarled and broke her straps, but the kitten did not come down.

"Fine," Shadowflight snapped, "Stay here and die!" she leaped away and let loose a bear.

The other traders were trying to stop them, but to no avail. Shadowflight feared that fresh traders would come rushing through the door to strop them, and just as she thought that her fear came true.

The door banged open and a small eagle stood silhouetted in its frame. It was the one from earlier, the one that had dragged Shadowflight to watch Marcie be turned into a Liorettea. The eagle's blue eyes glittered.

"You'll have to die to stop us!" Shadowflight screamed. She leaped toward the eagle, but Robin pulled her back. "No," he whispered firmly. His eyes were not friendly or happy, they were cold, and glittered with a strange passion.

Shadowflight blinked and swallowed, and Robin let her go. She untied two more animals.

"We're done!" Shouted Robin; no more animals were tied up. He turned and raced for the door, and the eagle just let him pass, and Shadowflight too.

"Raven!" Robin snapped back at the room they were leaving, "Come now!"

No snow leopard bounded toward them. Instead it was the blue-eyed eagle, flying behind them as they rushed out of the building and into the freezing night.

Shadowflight stumbled into several feet of freshly fallen snow and growled, lashing and fighting her way through the snow to leave the building far behind.

"Raven," Robin whispered quietly. The eagle looked up and his head grew, is wings disappeared, his tail became long and whip-like and he grew front legs. Now a silver snow leopard stood before them.

"Raven?" Shadowflight whispered cautiously, "Was that you…the whole time?"

He sighed, and started laughing, resting his long, thick tail on Shadowflight's shoulder. He couched into his chest, then looked up.

"It's a really long story," he said, "But I'll tell you."

"Robin really wanted to know if these leopards and eagles were traders or not. So we went and watched them, and we saw them try rip out half of someones brain. Then we listened in on what they were going to do, and decided to have me act like a trader and do the job of someone else…we killed the other eagle, the one that would have done my job. Then I took you so you could see that they were really traders, but I couldn't stay in that ne room, traders kept coming and going, and it looked suspicious…" he closed his eyes and laughed.

Suddenly Raven jerked his head up and looked around. "Where's Geraldine? We didn't even let her loose!"

"Oh no!" Shadowflight gasped and quickly looked around for her. She was gone.

"We have to go find her," Raven gasped, and Shadowflight led the way back to the building, only to find six traders waiting there holding cages, and she realized that she had just done the stupidest thing in her life.

**Not much to say, except the stupid thing STILL won't show my email. Here it is. (I hope this works)**

**robinflight juno . com the spaces really don't exist. Just press it together. Does it show up now??**

**BIG COMMAND OF THE YEAR: Review! REVIEW! **_**REVIEW**__**REVIEW**_**! Really do it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Moon Solar and Star

_**Chapter 24, Moon, Solar, and Star**_

The traders threw the cage over Shadowflight and Robin. Raven became and eagle so fast, and the traders looked up, confused.

"Marty?" One asked him, "What were you doing with the…captives?"

Raven cleared his throat. "I chased them."

"Good, very good Marty," Said a leopard, "Now, help me move this cage."

The traders all grasped the cage and carried it back into the building . They went into doors, which led into halls, and they would take doors in those halls, and find more halls, and it went on for almost ever before they opened a huge stone door and placed the cave inside a tiny, concrete room.

The walls were lined with animals, all of them skinny and unkempt, the skin stretched across their face and ribs. They looked up at the newcomers with gaunt, lifeless eyes, before looking away.

The traders dumped Shadowflight and Robin from the cage, and they tumbled onto the floor. The other animals ignored them.

The traders left, bolting the concrete door behind them.

"Who are you?" Shadowflight asked the animals, but they didn't answer. Shadowflight suddenly realized how cold it was in here, it was like being outside of the building. All the animals had frost on their fur.

"Look over there," Robin whispered. He pointed his muzzle at three tiny kittens huddled together in a sagging cardboard box.

Shadowflight trotted over, because they looked starved and chilled to the bone.

"Hello," she whispered, "what goes on here?"

The oldest kitten, a tiny brown tom, looked up. "We are the animals that see what the traders do. If they know that we have seen them cut up a brain or something, then we get tossed in here. We are fed kibbles once a week, it's only one bowl and everyone fights over it. The weakest never get to eat. Only the bigger, stronger animals get the food, and still they must fight for it. And it is so cold, because the big heaters are carefully run away from here, so we all freeze in this tiny room."

He looked down at a tiny golden spotted kitten who he was pressed flat against. He came off her and tried to drag her over to a pool of water, but faltered and fell to his bony paws. "Can you drag her to the water? She needs to drink."

Shadowflight picked her up by the scruff, and dipped her muzzle into a pool of ice-cold water, and the kit's mouth quivered as she took a few sips.

"Thank you," rasped the brown kit. The third kit, a little white and grey striped one, padded to his and they pressed tight together.

Shadowflight pulled herself inside the box and curled around the kittens. They pressed into her warm side.

"What are your names?" Shadowflight's voice, since she had never been a mother, was not soothing and calm, but dark and worried.

"I'm Moon," Said the brown kit, "And the spotted one is Solar, and the striped one is Star. We've been here a month, and we only ate once, ages ago. Could you…fight to get us food?" He appeared as a brave cat who would speak up to get what he needed.

"Uh…I dun-," but Shadowflight was broken off by Robin's glare. "Yeah sure I will."

"Thank you!" the kit rasped, he drew his sisters closer to Shadowflight, who twitched in annoyance, then he curled up himself and went to sleep.

XXX

Shadowflight was stiff the next morning. She tried to move, but found herself covered in a thick layer of frost and ice. She thrashed out, until Robin came and licked her all over.

She woke and stirred, and looked down to make sure the kittens were there, and found they were sleeping. She stood up and trotted out of the box.

"Are you going to protect them?" Robin asked.

Shadowflight nodded. "I'll try."

**Well, how did you like? Also, in about…I dunno four days I leave on yet ANOTHER vacation. groans so I won't update for about two and a half weeks. But please don't leave me! I am sorry about that, and I will paste the rules for the drawings in the next chapter. (I will get that up tomorrow…my dad wants me to go to bed. 1:03 AM…**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE! Who likes the new kittens?**


	25. Chapter 25: Getting the Food

_**Chapter 25, Getting the food**_

Shadowflight looked up as the concrete door swung open, and a trader appeared, carrying a bowl of food.

Instantly, the whole room was awake and full of yapping, snarling, screaming, yowling, crying and shouting animals. They leaped on the trader and bit at him. He screamed and flung down the food bowl.

The other animals all moved like a shimmer of light. soon all the animals were fighting, and taking choked mouthfuls of food.

"We need to feed the kits!" Shadowflight yowled at Robin above the noise.

"Well, then…" he said and smiled. "We should just…dive in somewhere."

Shadowflight grinned back and then marched her way foreword.

Instantly two dogs whirled to face her. They had both just been fighting each other, and now they were not going to let anyone through at all.

One dog raced at her, howling like he was demented. He plowed into Shadowflight, and she saw teeth snapping at her face and neck. She slithered away, and three more dogs leapt forth to meet her.

Shadowflight fastened her teeth in one's fore leg and it screamed. It shook its paw, and another dog grabbed Shadowflight's rump and pulled. The other dog took her torso, and they pulled apart.

Shadowflight screamed, she did not want to be torn apart. But one dog dropped her, he had seen a little path straight to the food bowl, and he charged at that.

Shadowflight wrenched herself free from the other dog, and raced after him. She clawed at his rump until he turned, snapping and snarling.

A baby moose appeared, and it lowered its head and charged at both of them, huge antlers poised to strike. The dog and Shadowflight both bolted.

The moose made a wild movement at the food, and its muzzle vanished in the bowl for less then a second, before a lion came and tore it away from the food, and kibbles sprayed from the moose's mouth in a long line. All the animals surged for these, and Shadowflight wriggled underneath a dog and snatched one.

"There you go," Shadowflight murmured to Moon, dropping the tiny brown pellet in front of him.

She charged back to the battle, and saw Robin locked in combat with a bloodhound. She whirled around as a leopard cub leaped for her, snarling and screaming.

Shadowflight was thrown heavily onto the concrete floor. She slammed her paw into the leopard's jaw, and there was a click, it had slipped off center.

The leopard roared, blood flying from its mouth. Shadowflight ducked as it made a huge blow for her, and swung her paw around. It made contact with the leopard's chest and it screamed.

Then a wolf leaped at the leopard and they whirled around together. Then they broke apart, and the wolf kicked the leopard hard in the chest, where it rolled over and over, before lying very still in a dusty corner.

The wolf now charged at Shadowflight, and she fled; she could feel its hot breath and teeth snapping at her tail. She leaped up, and flew across the backs of several animals, before landing with a plunk in a corner. The wolf disappeared.

Then she saw Robin streak past at his top speeds. He whipped out a paw, and she saw it trip the deer he was chasing. The deer screamed as it fell, and Robin leaped on it and bit its neck hard.

Robin backed off it and dragged the deer to Shadowflight. "Why don't we eat this?" he asked.

"Good idea," Shadowflight meowed. She took a bite.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Someone screamed, and a huge orange dog with a broad face came bounding foreword, spittle and blood pouring from his mouth. Six dogs raced behind him, panting and barking.

Robin slammed his huge paws onto the deer's rump, and the dog grabbed its head and yanked. The animal tore in half, and Shadowflight screamed in frustration and anger. The dog flung the front half of the deer away, blood splattering from it. A wave of animal leaped at it.

The orange dog screamed as his newly made prey was taken, and advanced on Shadowflight and Robin, who were both protecting the rump. The dog barked and howled, then leaped for Robin's throat.

Shadowflight could not lose her friend here, in the paws of a mere dog. She leaped on his back and raked her claws down him. Huge gashes appeared in his flanks. She leaped off his and kicked his hard in the belly. He dropped Robin and turned, snarling to her.

Shadowflight leaped and her paws and chest made contact with his lower jaw. He barked quickly as he was sent tumbling onto his back, where one could here a rib snap. Shadowflight leaped and held him down, slashing open his chest to reveal the narrow, slanted ribs (one was broken) and she looked up at Robin.

He was pulling himself toward her, panting and dusty, and as Shadowflight looked down at the dead dog she was glad that she had fought Mudpaw so many moons ago, because that had really made her a great fighter.

Shadowflight snapped out his rib cage and started eating the dog. Nobody dared approached her, she had done to much to this dog.

But when she looked around she saw that the other animals had already stolen the deer rump and were eating it very quickly.

Shadowflight dragged the streaming dog over to the kittens, who squeaked with happiness. Actually, Moon was the only one who did this, the other two were to weak.

The dog put off a wonderful odour, that made Shadowflight want to eat the dog all her self, there on the spot. But she didn't.

"There you go," Shadowflight muttered, "fresh food for a long time…" She smiled at Robin, who gave her a look she wasn't to keen about…

**Hehe, that was a very good chapter I think, and I realized it si much more fun to write stuff where she is tearing dogs rib-cages out instead of normal warriors battles, which your gory scenes must be limited. Well then, I have lived up to my rating of T.**

**Okay, the rules for your drawing are:**

**You cannot make fun of the animal, ex. Draw a mustache or beard on them, or big eyelashes.**

**You must draw the wings.**

**It must be done by Saturday, June 16, 2007. (well duh, 2007) no later then 9:00 PM mountain time.**

**You can draw a background, or a scene from one of my books, just don't make the scene more developed then the actual character.**

**You must include Robin's spots and his tear-streak lines (look on the web for a pic of a cheetah if you need to)**

**The pictures should be coloured.**

**DO NOT DRAW THEM ON THE COMPUTER!**

**That's it! BIGGEST ORDER OF YOUR LIFETIME: **_**REVIEW!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Going to the Next Level

_**Chapter 26, Going to the next level**_

Shadowflight awoke early, four days later. The other animals in the room were sleeping.

She looked over when she heard a whispering. Two dogs were whispering together.

One dog stumbled away from his friend, and looked at Shadowflight for a second before running back.

Shadowflight snapped angrily and turned back into the box.

XXX

"WAKE UP!"

Shadowflight jumped from a heavy sleep, her green eyes flaring open in the darkness. It was very dark, the invisible lights that lit the building had gone out.

"Shadowflight?" whispered the voice of Moon, "Uh…something's wrong with Solar."

Shadowflight stood up, and realized that Robin was curled up beside her back; he looked up at her as she stood up.

Moon led Shadowflight to a corner of the box. "Solar is…not doing so well…"

Shadowflight sniffed the tiny kitten, whose eyes were staring up at her, but with a horrible, sad emptiness in them.

"She's dead, Moon," She whispered, then hated herself. She had not said the three words in a soft, soothing tone, yet a harsh, flat tone, free of emotion.

Moon didn't answer, but just drew himself up and was silent.

Suddenly there was a loud tearing noise, and Shadowflight jerked her head up to see a trader, an eagle with bright blue eyes.

"Hello, kids," he said in a cool voice, smirking coldly, "It's time to go onto the next level."

XXX

She paused and looked up, before tripping over her own black paws and letting out a sob. The grim realization of what she had to do pained her, and she cried again. She was to exhausted to move. One eye was buried in the snow.

"Up you get…" the strange voice tang above her ears, "Come on, now…stupid rope…"

She stood up and looked into a dark coloured face.

"What the hell — oh!"

XXX

Shadowflight gasped at the trader, and Robin bounded to her side.

The trader ticked his tongue against his mouth. "What a cute kitten…now get up!"

Shadowflight screamed shrilly as the trader swooped and grasped her by the scruff. Robin grabbed Moon and Star, and left the body of Solar, before running after them.

The trader swooped through the door with Robin hard on his heels.

"Let me go, you…" Shadowflight grunted, kicking the eagle in the chest.

He dropped her in a crudely crafted stone room. Robin bounded in.

"I trust you know who I am," he said. He looked at Shadowflight for a long time, and Shadowflight noticed for the first time that his eyes were blue…

"Raven?" she gasped, and he smirked.

"All right…the next level!"

He opened a door and a Liorettea came striding out. No, it didn't stride, it screamed and kicked and thrashed as if bound by invisible ropes.

"Kill her," Raven, or the eagle, said in an emotionless voice.

"You're not Raven!" Shadowflight spat, her face twisting in disgust.

"Yes I am," he whispered, and lunged at her, grabbing the fur on her scalp and wrenching her head back. He looked down into her face. "Now let him kill you."

Shadowflight looked up at the Liorettea as the eagle let her go and swallowed. The beast was huge, and it snarled and screamed at her.

"You may begin." The eagle said coldly.

The Liorettea screamed again and lunged at Shadowflight, and she saw that his claws were eleven inches long and covered in scales.

"Take off your pelt," The eagle growled.

The Liorettea roared and glared, then wrenched a huge paw onto his neck and in one swift motion tore off his skin.

Shadowflight gasped as she saw him. He was covered in black-green scales that glinted as he moved. His eyes, a crisp amber, shone out of deep eye holes. His paws were dragon-like, and his tail was covered in the scales.

Even his nose was covered, and the scales led into his nostrils.

"That's right," the eagle whispered, "It's time to stop hiding behind the truth, Abelard." (AN: Pronounce that Ab-a-lard)

Shadowflight shook as huge dragon wings unfolded from the Liorettea's back. They were similar to Shadowflight's, the same color and almost the same shape.

Shadowflight leaped on him quickly, but found the scales were like metal. She tried to get a grip, but the animal flung her off.

She had been positive the Liorettea would not be agile and quick. But when he leaped at her he was, and more then she thought possible. She tried to scramble out of the way, but felt a claw sink into her lower neck and her own blood rushed down her black-furred chest.

She ran sideways, but a paw slammed at her, bigger then she was, and she flew through he air and landed again. She tried to scuttle away on her back, but once again she failed, because now the teeth were coming for her.

She screamed, and it was shrill and echoed across the stone room. Teeth closed on her head and chest, and dug in.

_Let go!_ Shadowflight told herself, _let it go! Leave your body…please kill me now…_

The Liorettea released her. She dropped like a stone to the ground, and lay there, stiff.  
Her chest and head were drenched in blood, and her fur was matted and straggly around the wounds. Her green eyes glared angrily at the wall.

Robin grabbed her, and shook her by the shoulders.

"Come on, Shadowflight, speak to me…"

She groaned. "Let me go…you are hurting me…" She looked at him through angry green eyes.

He dropped her and she stood up.

"Shadowflight," he whispered, "This is a real Liorettea. Because he has two pelts."

Shadowflight looked blankly up at him. "Alright then."

"I have got you your Liorettea." He mewed, smiling.

She smiled back at him. "I knew you could do it."

"I didn't do anything."

**Okay, there's chapter 26! Tomorrow morning I will be leaving for my three week long vacation, and no updates in that time. You can review to this though, and I can check my reviews when I get back home. I didn't think this was TO cliffy, and I didn't want to leave you hanging. REVIEW!! **

**Also, when I get back, can I please have some of the drawings? I am pretty sure my email is on my profile, look there. Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27: Robin's Liars

_**Chapter 27, Robin's liars**_

"You," Shadowflight said, snapping her gaze up to the Liorettea, "What's your name?"

The dragon-like creature lowered his head to look at her. "Abelard."

"Will you…" Shadowflight didn't know how to ask him to do what she needed.

Robin knocked her away and said quickly, "Will you become in the ownership of me, Robin, and Shadowflight without being stamped?"

Abelard glanced sideways, then back at the two. "What do you wish to accomplish?"

"We want to destroy these traders and rescue our friends Geraldine and Raven," Robin mewed quickly, "And we wish to save the captives here and lead them home."

Abelard swished his tail. "I will protect you with my life."

"Good." Robin sat back on his haunches and sighed.

"Then who is HE?" Shadowflight shouted, pointing her claw at the blue-eyed eagle, or Raven.

Abelard looked at him. "His name is Raven and he is in the form of his change animal. His parents are a wolf and a grizzly bear. Fellow siblings of his include a leopard and a lion."

Shadowflight narrowed her eyes angrily at Raven. "You betrayed us."

"No I didn't," he said, changing quickly into a snow leopard, "Robin told me you wanted a Liorettea so I let you have one. It took me ages to find a real, unstamped one though."

Shadowflight looked to Robin, "Okay, then it's settle-,"

She broke off at Robin's expression. His face was stony, and his dark amber eyes were wide with shock. He was staring at Raven without blinking.

"You are no brother of mine," he whispered.

"Shut up talking nonsense," Shadowflight hissed impatiently.

Robin ignored her. "My parents were a horse and a dog. My siblings are two foxes and a ferret. Your parents and siblings are completely different."

Raven and Robin met eyes for a long second.

"Lioretteas do not lie," Robin said, "and they can trace animal's parentage and family."

"Your mother is always all over the world," Raven hissed, "She found me, poor, bedraggled, born two days ago…she would be made even more famous for finding a lost child. She took me into your family."

Robin continued staring at Raven, and suddenly he leaped at him with a scream.

Raven shouted and slammed a thick tail into Robin's jaw. Robin's claws pummeled his chest. Raven struggled from under his and leaped, but Robin ran quickly away, and caught Raven with his front paws open, perched on his hind legs.

The fight continued, and Shadowflight watched. Moon and Star crawled over to her, looking scared.

The two flew into a lock of flying fur. Then Robin stopped and walked away, his tail low and his ears up.

The cheetah walked out of the room, and Shadowflight watched his tail disappear around a corner. She stood up and followed him.

He was walking with quick, angry paces. The hall had a few animals-traders included-milling about. Robin walked into them, pushing them aside as they gave him angry shouts. Shadowflight was surprised they weren't trying to trap him, or maybe they had mistaken him for a leopard.

He disappeared into a deserted room and Shadowflight stopped and looked around before following him. She noticed that Raven was behind her and paused.

"Sorry," she whispered. She lowered her head, ears back, and padded after her friend.

She stopped a little ways into the room. Robin was sitting, hunched over on a tiny table. Except for him, the room was empty.

Raven appeared behind her. Shadowflight glanced at him, and padded closer to Robin.

"Robin…"

He was crying. He glanced up at Shadowflight and back down again. He was shaking angrily, he was crying with anger and despair, Shadowflight could tell by the waves of energy pulsing from him.

"It's to much…" he rasped, "How can I do it, when they hide everything from me? I thought I was saving everyone here…but still…there are things I d-don't know…"

Shadowflight couldn't speak. She didn't move, but her ears worked; she could hear Raven breathing in the doorway.

Robin raised his head. "HE LIED!" he shouted, his claws unsheathing, "I thought he was my brother but he wasn't!" He dropped his head again and continued crying.

Shadowflight crouched in front of him. "Robin..." she whispered, "I always thought my parents were who they weren't. I don't know why you are so upset…you must really have been attached to Raven."

He raised his head to look at her. "I _was_ attached to him! He was my only sibling that didn't bite me for being who I am! Now to hear that it was all a fake…" he stopped and continued crying.

"It's not an easy life," Shadowflight whispered, and they both fell silent, thinking about their past lives.

_"You are not right, Robin!" shouted a masculine voice. Robin looked up at the huge bloodhound above him. "Please father, I am who I am!"_

_"Do not lie, my son! You are not-,"_

_Robin shouted in terror, cutting his father off. Even with only four moons of life, he knew what was going to happen to his father, without knowing how he knew it. "Dad!"_

_His father looked confused, then he turned and ran. Robin raced after him, he had to save him…_

_It was too late. His father fell over the cliff edge and died._

Robin blinked and stood up. Shadowflight jumped to her feet beside him.

"Let's go back to Abelard." She mewed.

He said nothing as he followed Shadowflight from the room. His mind was full of his father, who he had never thought about before, but now he remembered very clearly how he had died.

**Haha! I'm back! I really liked this chapter, I think it was very good. Maybe that was just because I was gone so long, so my creativity is top notch. Ooo, I have some good ideas for this story, though I must say it is reaching its end. The climax is coming, but my story needs to reach 40 chaps. The climax will not be THAT long of course, there will be some chapters at the way end that aren't part of the climax at all…but they are sad. Wow, I am SO glad to be back! I went to Yellowstone National Park and other places, but at the park I saw a wolf and a black bear with two cubs AND a grizzly bear. (and tons of other grazing animals) And I also saw geysers and hot springs, and even a HUGE canyon that will be the setting for a section of this book!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**PS. The next book is called Map of the Worlds. It will not be in the POV of Shadowflight.**


	28. Chapter 28: Glittering Red Sword

_**Chapter 28, glittering red sword**_

"So this is the plan," Shadowflight whispered, "We get everyone out and kill the traders right? Then we lead the captives away?"

"That's correct," Abelard said in his deep voice, "But there is an easier way to kill the traders then what we have planned: attacking and drawing blood. A better way is this: now listen closely…"

XXX

"We're ready to go," Robin said. Abelard pulled his pelt back on and stood tall.

"The first thing is to get Geraldine though, right?" Raven said quickly, sliding over.

"Yes. Now shhhhh!"

They got into a line, Raven in front in eagle form, followed by Robin, then Shadowflight. Behind Shadowflight, hiding under her, were Moon and Star.

"Ready guys?" Shadowflight asked the kits.

"Yeah," Star whispered, "Let's avenge Solar's death!" Moon rasped.

Every animal held a sword made of strong silver, something Abelard had chipped off the wall and created. The walls of the room had little jewels stuck in them, and Abelard had insisted on decorating the handles of the weapons with them.

Raven held a sword covered with green jewels, Robin's had green, Moon's had yellow, Star's had grey, and Shadowflight's had red ones the color of her own blood. Each animal held their sword in their paw, it had taken some time to learn how to grip it but they had finally mastered it.

"You'll be needing this," Abelard rumbled, handing Shadowflight a large bow and a quiver of arrows. He had taught her how to use them earlier. "Now go!"

They all tucked their weapons out of sight and Raven straightened up, leading them out of the room.

"I have the prisoners!" Raven shouted to the traders milling about, "They are ready for slaughter!"

"Very good, Marty," wheezed a sick looking eagle, "now then…bring them here…"

"Right." Raven said innocently. Shadowflight was surprised the traders weren't suspicious of them, everyone looked misshapen for the reason that they all were clutching weapons to their chest fur.

"Okay then…" Raven said calmly, "ATTACK!"

Shadowflight whipped out her sword and tied her bow and arrow to her back. The traders looked confused, then they lunged foreword to begin the battle.

Shadowflight whipped her sword through the air and the head of an eagle went rolling away. She let out a cry of surprise then darted past, down a hall then started flinging open doors and screaming, "Out! Get out! There's an attack! Fight!"

All the animals held captive came pouring out. Shadowflight raced down the hall again to where the battle was happening. Already thousands of new traders had come to help their fellows.

Then Abelard bounded forth, and quickly started passing out plain silver spears to all the captives. Shadowflight looked up at him, then slipped under his legs and skidded on the shiny floor. She picked herself up and looked around, ready to fight.

The traders stopped fighting for a moment, aware that their enemies had weapons. Then with a single, shared laugh, they all drew a huge variety of weapons for themselves.

Shadowflight raced at a leopard holding a sword. She slashed her own through the air, and the leopard's sword clanged against it. Shadowflight thrashed again, and her enemy's sword came and poked all the way through her shoulder. Shadowflight blinked in surprise before slipping her sword into the neck of the leopard.

"Ugg…" she groaned. The wound in her shoulder was causing her excruciating pain. She screwed up her face and swallowed, then picked up her sword again.

She slashed her sword at a leopard holding a torch. The sword cut the leopard's skin, but caused nothing else as the leopard pressed his torch to the sword, and part of it scorched smoky-black.

Shadowflight slashed her sword harder, and the leopard threw his torch onto her. Her eyes widened as yellow spots bloomed in front of her vision. She shook her fur and the flaming torch flew off and went out.

The leopard leaped at her and Shadowflight raised her sword. The leopard fell onto it with a scream and died. Shadowflight pulled the sword away and bounded off.

Shadowflight raced over to Robin and paused beside him. They both sat there, panting. Robin looked at Shadowflight. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Are you all right?"

"No," Shadowflight said, "This shoulder wound is killing me."

Robin looked at it for a second. "It looks bad, but you'll like. Your not a weak cat." He looked into her eyes for a second. "Stay strong, Shadowflight."

He turned and bounded away.

Shadowflight stared after him before turning around and seeing a huge leopard battle Raven.

She fumbled to get the bow and arrow off her back, but she did manage it, and placed a arrow in her bow and shot.

A dull thong sounded as the arrow shot from the holder and hit the leopard's shoulder. It crumpled, dead.

A huge eagle ran up behind her, and Shadowflight slang an arrow at it. It ducked and ran foreword holding a spear. Shadowflight scrambled for her sword, which she had dropped, but couldn't find it.

She grabbed an arrow as the eagle lunged forth. She managed to stab it into his neck, but the brute seemed unable to die. Shadowflight made a move to scramble away but the spear had already come down and plunged into the left side of her chest.

**Cliffie! Well, you guys glad to have me back? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29: Crumbling Victims

_**Chapter 29, crumbling victims**_

_Stay strong, Shadowflight._

The words echoed around her head as she died and she tried to focus on them.

Light was pouring back to her, and a moment later she was in the real world.

She looked around instantly for her sword and spied it. She grabbed it up and lunged foreword.

The traders were winning. They were surging foreword, brandishing their deadly weapons. A huge surge of the captives rushed at Shadowflight and she scrambled to get away, but realized she had left her bow and arrows behind. She whirled around and saw them. She was about to bound foreword when she was snatched in the claws of an angry leopard.

Shadowflight groaned, stretching her paw out farther and farther, trying to reach the bow. She was so close…only a few more millimeters…a huge hippo lumbered past, stepping on it and breaking both bow and arrows in two.

"Argh!" Shadowflight shouted, but now the leopard was pummeling her back with huge paws and massive claws. Shadowflight twisted and raked her own claws through the leopard's chest. The leopard grabbed her hind leg in its teeth as she tried to slip away. Shadowflight shouted and cuffed the leopard hard.

The leopard let go and Shadowflight was given the chance to grab her sword. The traders were looking happy about winning, and at that moment a eagle came foreword holding a little black thing. He pulled something out of it and flung it into the crowd. A little green light on it blinked thirteen times, then…

It exploded. Flying from it where little fireballs. They hit the animals with incredible force, and in a second the hit animals were engulfed in flames and then they crumbled to the ground as ashes.

Shadowflight heard screams of panic erupt from the crowed hall and then everyone was running.

"Come on!" Shadowflight bellowed, jumping over a dead body and racing to where she could see Raven and Robin batteling.

"I'm coming, Shadowflight!" Shadowflight whirled around to see Moon running at her, brandishing his tiny sword. He passed her and Shadowflight saw Star following.

"I'm coming t-," The tiny kit was broken off as a leopard stamped hard on her tail. Star squeaked as her sword flew away from her, and then the leopard pulled her foreword.

"Help!" the kit screamed. But I huge wave of animals blocked her from Shadowflight's view. The black she-cat paused for a second before turning and racing after Moon.

"Shadowflight!" Robin screamed, dodging a fireball, "We have to get out of here! But we need to find Geraldine!"

Shadowflight glanced at Raven. The snow leopard's eyes glittered with passionate anger.

"Let's go look for her," she yowled, and instantly the three took different hallways.

Shadowflight raced across the black and white tiled floor, looking up at the white walls and the wooden doors.

"Geraldine!" she bellowed, "Geraldine!"

She kicked open a door and looked about, overturning tables and chairs.

"Gerald…" Shadowflight stopped, taking a wheezy breath. For a second she had gone dizzy, her shoulder wound was throbbing; she shouldn't have been using it.

She raced out of the room and opened up another door. A tiny puppy was in it, and it was dead. She raced out quickly.

She ran to the end of the hall. The door was solid iron. Shadowflight paused, ready to slice it open with her sword.

"Shadowflight!"

Shadowflight whirled around as Raven charged to her. "You're going to need help opening that door," he whispered. He grasped both their swords in his strong legs and gave the door a giant puncture.

"Good…" he grunted. He tossed Shadowflight her sword.

They paused as Robin ran up behind them. Then at the same time, all three hacked open the iron door. It crashed to the ground.

The room inside was dark and quiet. They prowled foreword, grasping their swords.

A huge fire crackled wickedly at the edge of the room. Shadowflight looked around, then raced over to it.

Above it was a thin metal bar. After the bar was a dirt cave-path thing, winding away into the darkness.

"Up there," Raven whispered.

Shadowflight leaped onto the bar and yelped. It was red hot, and had scorched her pads.

Quickly she leaped onto the path, and turned around to wait for her friends.

**Oh! Another cliffie! Pwease weview! No actually: REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU!! (not literally) **


	30. Chapter 30: Hunter and Prey

_**Chapter 30, Hunter and Prey**_

"Quiet now, you stupid thing…Or I will do it again."

"No!" a dark creature curled limp on the ground, "Not again, Surveillance!"

"Then do what I want! _Tortureitis!_"

The dark creature writhed in pain, then fell limp again. "I don't want her…I want the other one…"

"Don't you, Demon? You know she will follow you…"

"Yes I do…" Demon staggered to his feet.

"Now tell me where she is!" Surveillance screamed.

"I-in the guarded cavern…"

"Good. You have proved yourself useful, little Demon." She stroked his face. "Very nice of you."

She smiled evilly in the half-light. Then she screamed and raised a dagger. "DIE!" She stabbed it into his chest.

Demon's eyes widened as he crumpled. Then his head fell to the side, limp, and he died.

"At least you are in hell right now…you will come back, little Demon."

Surveillance paced away from the spot, and then leaped from hell. She looked at her body, angry that it was ghostlike and slightly transparent…and also the fact that it wasn't there.

She raced across the open snowy ground, her white paws making no mark in the snow. The only way to see her was by the faint glow of her ocean-blue eyes, and the brilliant red of the three scars along her left cheek.

Her eyes flicked from side to side, and then she slipped into a closed and locked trapdoor without opening it. She landed in a tunnel.

Surveillance pricked her ears; she heard sobbing. She raced toward its direction, and came out in a little cave. Someone was sitting, hunched over in the corner, the flickering light of a dying candle illuminating her orange fur.

"Who are you?" Surveillance asked coldly, padding across the cold sandy floor to the shape.

The creature raised her head and looked at Surveillance. All her features were masked in confusion.

"My name's Geraldine…" she said weakly, and Surveillance saw that she was a young fox.

"Why are you crying?" Surveillance asked.

"Oh…I don't know…it's all so hard for me…Why am I doing it….oh I c-can't b-b-believe it-t-t…"

She seemed distraught.

"Have you preformed a crime?" Surveillance asked softly, narrowing her eyes.

"N-no! I haven't!...well…not y-y-y-y-yet at-t-t l-l-least!"

She grabbed a piece of moldy cloth and cried into it.

"Are you being controlled?" Surveillance continued coldly.

"No…b-but how w-w-would I k-know?"

"You would know," Surveillance answered with a cool air to her voice. "Have your eyes always been amber? Have you always had that scratch on your left hind leg?"

"Y-yes…" Geraldine said cautiously, looking at Surveillance now with suspicion in her amber eyes.

"How would you know what it is like?" Geraldine asked slowly.

Surveillance knew that if she answered to fast Geraldine would know she was lying. So she waited half a second before saying: "I have been controlled many times in my life. When you are controlled, or sometimes it is called possessed, you bear the eye color and wounds of the controller. I was once controlled by a cat named Greystripe…I had amber eyes and a big wound on my flank for days, until Greystripe

was chased from me."

Geraldine looked reassured. But then she continued crying.

"I have something I-I n-n-need t-to do! B-but I c-c-c-_cant_! But he'll kill me if I d-d-don't! He w-was s-supposed to m-meet me here b-but he hasn't ap-ap-appeared!"

Surveillance narrowed her eyes and brought her face closer to Geraldine's tear-stained one. "Who is he?" she asked softly.

Geraldine's amber eyes widened with confusion. "I c-can't tell you."

Surveillance froze. She glanced back and forth for a moment, then backed away from Geraldine.

She threw back her head and cackled a screaming laugh.

"Hah! Of course not! Why should I have expected it?! How stupid of me!" She stopped and locked her gaze to Geraldine's.

"Stop!" Geraldine screamed, losing control of herself, she crumpled down in a wash of tears, looking around as if she had lost something.

Surveillance danced around the room, screaming and laughing as if demented. "How stupid! How immature!" and as she screamed Geraldine's sobs continued in an endless line.

Suddenly Surveillance stopped laughing and she froze, staring icily at Geraldine's sunken face.

"Tell me who he is…or I'll kill you."

Geraldine let out a choking sob. "I c-can't tell…"

"Of course you can," Surveillance whispered. "You will die either way. I have set you up."

Geraldine looked at her blankly, confused again, uncomprehending. Then it hit her.

Surveillance would kill her if she didn't tell. If she did tell, Surveillance wouldn't kill her, but 'he' would. She was going to die either way.

"Oh…" Geraldine breathed, then started crying louder then ever.

"You might as well tell me," Surveillance said casually, "Your going to die anyway."

Geraldine's eyes rolled. "No…just kill me now…I d-don't need to be alive. My life is ruined…I am going to do something that will m-make me-me hate m-myself…kill me p-please." She placed scared amber eyes on Surveillance.

"No. Just tell me. Die doing something you are proud of."

"I w-wouldn't be proud!" Geraldine cried, "I would be p-proud if I-I d-_didn't_ tell you! Anyway, if you kill me n-now, I w-will d-die sooner…and all this m-mess will b-be over!"

Surveillance stared at her for a long, cold moment. Then she stood up and started pacing, swishing her tail.

"You are giving up the gift you were given to live…" she said quietly, "Something I would never have done…" she stopped and looked at Geraldine for another long moment.

"No matter," She meowed in a cruel voice. "You didn't do what I asked." She paused, then leaped at Geraldine, whose eyes rolled up to the top of her head as she fainted.

**Dun, dun dun!!!!!! Review! What do you think will happen to Geraldine?**


	31. Chapter 31: Raven's Turn

_**Chapter 31, Raven's turn**_

The three cats loped up the path and farther into the tunnel, Raven in the lead, then Shadowflight, and finally Robin.

They ran at a very quick pace, and Shadowflight found that running this fast was very hard for her. Her wounded shoulder was proving to be a real drag, she could barely put weight on it, and it was red and puffy.

The animals quickened their pace, and suddenly Raven stopped. Shadowflight slammed into him.

"Mph…" she groaned, pulling herself away from his fur. She looked around him to see that the path ended, and a large pool of bubbling hot lava filled the gap between where the path ended and began. The pool was long, about four yards.

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

Raven licked his lips, his blue eyes hard and brave.

"Give me your swords," he said in a ready voice.

Shadowflight and Robin both drew their swords quickly and passed them to Raven. Raven plucked hairs from his tail and tied them together until they formed a short, thick rope. He tied one handle of one sword to the top of another, until all three were tied up the long ways.

As he worked, Shadowflight noticed that he was no longer skinny and small. Now his chest had strong, visible muscles and his shoulders were large and muscular. Even his legs were thick.

Shadowflight heard Robin make a strange noise behind her and turned, backing up till she stood beside her friend.

"He looks older," Robin said. "He grew. All Eris citizens grow into adult shapes at some point before they turn two. But it doesn't happen gradually, it happens quickly, in about thirty seconds."

Shadowflight nodded. "I didn't think he would look so…" she paused, trying to find the right word, "…strong. His muscles are really visible."

"Yeah," Robin said breathlessly.

"You're strong, you know that, right Shadowflight?" he asked, looking at her.

"As you have said," Shadowflight said. She smiled.

He laughed and turned away.

"I'm ready," Raven said, and Shadowflight realized his voice had gone lower, too.

Shadowflight padded up to him. "What do we do?"

Raven had stabbed the tip of one sword in the sword chain into the dirt wall. The lava was several yards below them. Shadowflight counted quickly and saw it was five yards across, and twenty five yards down.

"I have to throw this sword to the other side," Raven said. He took the other end of the sword chain and hurled it across to the other side where the tunnel began again. Shadowflight held her breath, hoping it would hit the other side…

It did. The tip of the sword plunged a little ways into the dirt on the other wall and held fast.

Shadowflight surveyed the rope Raven had made. All three swords were of course not long enough to get all the way across to the other side, so in the middle Raven had made a long piece of rope form his own fur, and tied to two of the swords.

"Good shot," Shadowflight said, admiring the way that Raven had gotten the sword to plunge into the other side on his first throw.

Raven smiled at her with raised eyebrows. Shadowflight laughed a short, bark like laugh. Robin, behind them, growled.

"I'll go first," Raven said. He stepped carefully onto the sword and rope chain. He put one paw in front of the other and stepped cautiously, but even so the chain writhed and lashed.

Raven hopped off on the other side, alive and safe.

"He's to strong looking for his own good," Robin muttered darkly, but so Shadowflight could hear, "He'll attract every female around…yuck…"

"Could you shut up for like, five seconds?" Shadowflight asked him loudly, putting her face up to his.

He blinked in surprise for a second.

"I don't need to hear all the bad things about him!" She shouted, "as a matter of fact, I like him!"

He glared at her. "What do you think he is?" Robin growled, "Cute?"

Shadowflight's eyes flashed with anger and she glared back. "Yeah, maybe I do! Maybe I do have a love-life, Robin!"

Robin whirled around after she said this and he leaped onto the cord. He stomped across it, and it bucked and pulled taught. Robin snapped angrily and continued stomping across.

"Hold your anger in, you moron!" Shadowflight shouted at him, cupping her paws around her mouth to make her voice louder, "Or you're going to make us loose our swords!"

He glared at her and bounded the last few steps. He was about to leap onto the other side when the sword on Raven's side pride up from the soft dirt, throwing soil chunks as it flew into the air, before swinging and dangling down on Shadowflight's side.

Robin shouted as the chain disappeared from beneath him. He took a flying leap and landed on the other side, his long legs mastering the jump easily.

"How am I supposed to get across?!" Shadowflight bellowed, "Or are you just going to leave me here?"

Robin showed long teeth and sulked behind Raven.

Raven looked up at Shadowflight and the rope dangling down on her side.

"Shadowflight, I'm afraid you need to swing," He said.

"WHAT?!" Shadowflight screeched, "I can't do that, I'll die!"

"No you won't," Raven whispered. "Now climb down the rope and hold onto the bottom."

Shadowflight felt her heart rate quicken, and she was suddenly very alerted to the pain in her shoulder. But she just sighed and crawled to the edge of the dirt wall.

She let herself just hang by her fore legs a moment, her hind legs trying to get a grip on the chain. She felt her paws scrape the blade of a sword, and yelped as it cut her foot. But still she lowered her self down, gripping the swords and rope with her paws.

She felt her hind legs hit air, and realized she was at the bottom of the chain. Unfortunately the chain ended in the tip of a sword not a handle so it was both slippery and it cut her pads.

"Position yourself so that your hind legs are resting on the wall and you're facing me!" Raven shouted, "Then kick off as hard as you can!"

Robin snorted while he watched this. "This is going to take forever!" he snapped, "I'm going ahead!"

Shadowflight swallowed hard, and slowly turned around so she could look up and see Raven's face, and her feet were set flatly against the wall.

"Here goes…" Shadowflight whispered to herself. She bunched her muscles, and slammed out with her legs.

She sailed into the air and let out a single, shrill, piercing scream. She gripped as tight as she could. She sailed about to yards from the other side, and knew she would have to keep kicking until she sailed high enough to jump onto the other side.

Shadowflight continued screaming as she hit the other side for the second time. She was still a good ways away from the other side.

She kicked off five more times. Still she was two far away from the other side to jump. She continued screaming though; it took her mind off her fear.

Shadowflight kicked off the wall again, and she sailed closer to the other side.

"Jump!" Raven bellowed.

"Not yet! One more!" Shadowflight shouted. She swung back and kicked off again. She could tell she would be able to jump. She prepared to let go…

Her paws opened up and she rushed through air, twirling and spinning. She could hear the ground rushing toward her, and thrashed out with her paws.

She heard the ground whistle past her and screamed again.

Raven lunged foreword and grabbed her scruff. But he also slipped off the edge and the two cats fell together.

"AH!" Shadowflight screeched. She tried flapping her wings but found they did nothing against the wind.

"RAVEN!" She screamed, "HELP US!"

They were now rushing toward the lava. Raven moved very quickly, putting Shadowflight above him so he fell first. Shadowflight saw that his face was set with grim determination.

The lava rushed foreword to greet them. Shadowflight screamed.

Raven grabbed her and hurled her into the air. Shadowflight instantly realized he was giving her a chance to fly. She flapped her wings hard, and instantly began to rise, but Raven had clomped onto her tail.

Shadowflight began to sink.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" she screeched.

"My tail!" Raven bellowed, "It touched the lava!"

Panic seized Shadowflight in the ribs. Her wings flapped as hard as they would go, and she lifted an inch into the air.

"We're moving!" she shouted happily. She moved herself slowly to the dirt wall and clung onto that with all her claws. (Wing talons included)

Raven latched onto the wall too, and they began to climb.

Suddenly, though, the dirt under Raven's paws crumbled away. He shouted as he fell toward the lava.

Shadowflight bellowed and swooped down. She grabbed his scruff and heaved him to the wall.

"Hold on and don't move!" She shouted, "I have an idea!"

She let him stay clinging to the wall and climbed quickly up. Her wing talons were great, they acted like climbing hooks.

She crouched on the edge of the wall and flew to the other side. She grabbed onto the sword chain, and yanked it roughly out of the dirt.

She grabbed it in her paws and flew across to the other side. She crouched down and lowered the chain slowly down to Raven.

"Grab on!" She shouted.

"I can't!" he bellowed back, "The end is to far up! I can't reach it!"

Shadowflight snarled with frustration and lowered tied a piece of rope to her tail. Then she lowered herself down so she was hanging onto the cliff with only her front claws and wing talons.

"Can you grab it now?" Shadowflight yowled, knowing she had given him about two more feet of rope.

"Yes!" he said, his voice brimming with hope.

Shadowflight yowled as the feeling of her tail being yanked off coursed through her. Raven was clinging to the other end of the sword chain.

Shadowflight latched her wing talons on to ground and slowly pulled her self up. As soon as her whole body was up she took the rope off her tail and yanked the rope with her paws.

It moved even slower then she did when she flew.

"Raven!" She shouted, "Help me by walking up the cliff side with your hind feet!"

He grunted and instantly pulling him became easier.

"I'm up!" he puffed. Shadowflight pulled the sword chain up all the way and both cats lay panting.

"Thanks," Raven said.

"Yeah," Shadowflight whispered. She untied the rope and gave Raven his blue-jeweled sword.

She took Robin's with her and they padded down the tunnel.

They came to a place where the tunnel split into many others. Shadowflight glanced around and saw Robin sitting in the gloom.

"Had your little rescue then, Shadowflight?" he asked coldly, "Your romantic moment, lit my red-orange light?"

"Shut your stupid face," Shadowflight hissed, "nobody wants to hear you speak."

"Well anyway," Robin said loudly, "I waited for you because I wondered which tunnel we were going to take."

"That one has light down it," Raven said, "Like firelight. Let's go."

He started walking down it, and Shadowflight followed, Robin sulking behind them.

"Robin, I'm not all obsessed with Raven," Shadowflight told him, hanging back so he could catch up.

"I like him," Shadowflight mewed, "And I like him a lot."  
"Do you like me?" he grumbled.

"Yes. A lot."

He purred and rubbed his cheek to hers. Then he paused. "Who do you like better?"

Shadowflight gave him a long, hard look. "I could never tell." She meowed, and ran to catch up with Raven.

The tunnel ended in a cave with a small entrance. Firelight danced from it. Voices could be heard from inside.

Shadowflight quickened her pace until she had passed Raven and was standing in the cave.

There was a dark shape hunched in a corner, with a white cat standing over it.

"No matter," the white cat said, "You didn't do what I asked." She paused, then leaped foreword to the dark shape, who Shadowflight recognized, with a jolt, was Geraldine.

**Hah! The suspense and mystery thickens with every word! Who likes the new Raven? He's a little different, but to me, a little more interesting…more confident and stuff. Please review!! No actually, REVIEW OR I WILL KILL!!**

**Heh, I added some new pages to my website, tell me in the guestbook of what you think. Also, this story has to have at least 200 reviews before the sequel comes, so I suggest you review every chapter with out hesitation! NEWS! A page will come onto my site VERY soon containing pics of all my characters! Hehe I thought this chapter was a little-over dramatized, like some of those action movies, but it was sure fun to right! And I never thought I'd right a ShadowflightxRaven scene!**


	32. Chapter 32: Together at Last

_**Chapter 32, Together at last**_

"GET OFF!" Shadowflight screamed. She leaped on the white cat and slashed her with her sword. The cat screamed and leaped at her. Shadowflight flashed out with her claws, and they sliced right into the white cat's three red scratched going down her left cheek.

Suddenly both cats were lifted up and suspended in light. Shadowflight was held up in red, and the white cat in blue.

The white cat's three red scratched began to glow, and a loud, booming voice said:

"The second generation has scratched the three scars of life and death, and the place between dimensions. They are Surveillance's. It will end only after four generations have scratched the scars."

The voice faded away and died. Shadowflight blinked as she found herself being sucked quickly into Surveillance's glowing red scars. She vanished inside of them, and looked up to find herself rushing into Demon's pupil, with red light spewing from her scar and into the sharp edged oval.

With a sudden shock she realized she had gotten closer to the oval then ever before. Now she was very close…she was going to go into it…

But she didn't. Instead, she fell through a thick coat of darkness, and opened her eyes. The world swam around, and a picture of the bridge that led from Eris to Earth appeared, and Shadowflight realized the bridge was the same shape as Surveillance's three cuts.

Suddenly the bridge shook and a small crack appeared in it.

"The bridge is cracking," Boomed the voice from earlier, "And you must decide which world you are going to stay on permanently, Shadowflight. The decision does not need to be made now, but it does very soon!" the voice vanished and Shadowflight was falling again. She thumped hard onto the dirt ground and opened her eyes.

Robin had Surveillance pinned down. Raven was walking quickly up to Geraldine. Shadowflight followed behind him.

Raven looked into Geraldine's eyes. He shook her.

Her eyes rolled and focused on him. "Raven…" she whispered, "I love you…I will always love you…" she swallowed hard, then moved her head foreword and pressed her nose to Raven's for a long second before turning her head away from his.

Geraldine stood up and slowly walked over to Shadowflight. She was crying now, and crying hard, but silently. "You came, Shadowflight…I knew you would." Suddenly she collapsed and looked around the ground desperately. She was upset and confused, and very distraught.

"Why a-am I d-doing it?" She cried, trying to stand up but collapsing again. "He told me t-to meet him here, b-but he hasn't c-come!"

She dragged herself up to Shadowflight and looked unsteadily into her eyes. "Shadowflight? Is that you? Did you stop the traders?"

"Almost," Shadowflight said loudly, "We are going to go back and finish-," She broke off as Geraldine staggered into the hall. Shadowflight, Raven and Robin followed. Surveillance had disappeared under Robin's paws.

"I d-don't know why!" Geraldine gasped, crying harder. She looked up at Raven and dragged herself over to him.

"Oh Raven…I'm sorry…" She threw her head into his chest and sobbed.

"Geraldine…Geraldine, please," Raven rasped, "Stay strong. Stay strong for me." He pulled the pretty fox off him.

Geraldine meant his gaze evenly. "I love you…" she whispered.

Raven touched his nose to hers like she had done earlier, another sign of affection.

Geraldine pulled away from him.

"Goodbye," she breathed to Raven. Her gaze traveled over Shadowflight, and lingered for a second on Robin. Then she staggered over to a trapdoor and pushed it open with her only auburn paw. Snow and wind gushed in.

"I love you," She whispered, her eyes on Raven's face. Then she turned and pulled herself through the trapdoor. The last Raven saw of her was the white tip of her thick tail disappearing.

The whole hall and cave was silent and empty.

Then Robin said, "She's going to die out there. It's just to cold. And she's so weak." He paused and swallowed hard, "But she must have wanted to die. She must have known in her heart she was too confused to go on."

There was a moment's silence. Then Raven let out a low, long sigh, his muscles loosening. He closed his eyes and didn't move nor breath.

Neither Shadowflight nor Robin dared approaching him.

The silence was eerie and empty, but strangely calming.

Finally, after several minutes, Raven opened his tight shut eyes and whispered, "I love you, Geraldine."

**I am crying! This is really sad for me! Please review with a few kind words to the passed away cats in my series, lol! Anyway, next chapter coming soon, with more action in it then this one!! REVIEW NOW!!!!**


	33. Chapter 33: Raging Fire, Dwindling Life

_**Chapter 33, Raging fire, dwindling life**_

"Let's go," Shadowflight whispered, resting her tail on Raven, "Let's go back to the building."

He nodded and swallowed, then padded along the tunnel with Shadowflight and Robin following. They reached the gap filled with lava and stopped.

"How are we going to get across?" Raven asked.

"Me and Robin can carry you," Shadowflight said. She had thought about this earlier.

They both grabbed Raven's scruff.

"One, two, three, GO!" Shadowflight shouted and both Shadowflight and Robin flapped their wings as fast as they could. They lifted Raven up and carried him across. Then they dropped him.

They continued walking in silence. They reached the metal bar and leaped quickly onto it, then onto the floor.

The silence that gripped them was not from unease, but from a terrible, terrible sadness. There sense of determined urgency was gone, replaced by despair and grief for the dead Geraldine.

Then padded into the hall. The fighting was continuing, but only a few animals that weren't traders still stood.

"We have to help them!" Shadowflight gasped.

"Yes," Robin whispered, "Shadowflight do it now. Come on, over here!"

He bounded off with Raven and Shadowflight close behind. Suddenly there was a screech.

Both Shadowflight and Robin whirled around to see Raven being attacked by three traders. He thrashed and yowled, but to no avail.

Shadowflight shouted but didn't dare come up until she saw a good time to attack. Raven continued thrashing.

"Help!" he managed to shout before the traders bound him tightly in rope.

He squirmed and struggled. "Shadowflight! Help!"

Shadowflight bounded foreword, but the traders were already dragging Raven away.

"No!" she shrieked, and ran after them at breakneck speed.

"Shadowflight, wait, comeback!" Robin bellowed behind her. He caught up to her quickly, and she stopped as they carried the wriggling Raven out of sight.

"They're going to kill him," she whispered, "Oh no. Oh NO!"

She started sobbing into Robin's chest, and he pulled her away and held her at arms length.

"He won't die. He's strong, but Geraldine was weak." He looked into her dark green eyes. "I promise you'll he'll live."

"Yes." Shadowflight whispered. She padded in front of him, head and tail drooping.

She looked out the slightly open door into the snowy lands beyond, and saw that the traders had tied Raven down to an empty cart. Then the cart started up and trundled away.

"We have got to follow them!" Shadowflight yowled to Robin.

"No," he whispered, "We can't. You know what you have to do, Shadowflight. The cart will leave traps. Hurry up now."

"Yeah. Alright." Shadowflight turned and raced foreword, searching for an empty room.

She found a locked door and pried it open with her sword. She raced inside and looked around. She instantly found a strange metal object hanging above a low table.

She leaped up and grabbed that in her mouth. Then she raced out of the room with it clamped in her jaws.

She pried open another door, and found it was a kitchen. She glanced around then leaped onto a high wooden table and dropped the weird object. Then she leaped from the table onto a counter.

Shadowflight looked around, and started cutting open cabinets and looking inside. Finally she found what she was looking for: a large wooden bowl.

She hit it hard and if flew off the counter and landed on the table. Shadowflight leaped down after it.

She raised her sword high above her head and brought it crashing down. It smashed the bowl hard and cut it, and soon pieces of wood from it lay everywhere in small, good sized chips.

Shadowflight placed the metal object in the middle of the table and placed the wood chips in a circle around it.

She raised her sword and scraped it against the metal object fast and hard. Sparks flew from it and landed on the wood chips. But they went out.

Angry, Shadowflight wrenched some pieces of short fur from her flank and placed that in a circle around the metal object. She needed something that would catch fire easier.

She scraped her sword against the object again, and the sparks flew again. They landed on the hairs and paused, then raced up the piece of fur at top speed. The hair burst into flame.

Shadowflight pushed the flaming fur into a pile quickly and dumped wood chips on it. Then she stood up and searched through the cabinets again, and this time found several wads of dry leaf. She set the leaf out in a line leading from the fire, and out into the hallway. Then she put a huge pile of the dry leaf in the middle of the hall, stretching from one wall to the other the short way. Shadowflight looked back to see the fire rushing down the leaf line, and quickly raced from the area.

She raced at top speed to Robin, who was battling with the last twenty good animals.

"Robin!" She shouted, "I did it!"

"Good," he said and instantly stopped fighting.

"Hey everyone who isn't a trader!" He bellowed, "Come follow me outside!"

The animals looked up, surprised, and the traders cackled with triumph.

But still the animals obeyed, rushing quickly to the door at Robin's command. Shadowflight raced behind him, but before she did she glanced down the hall and saw the big pile of dry leaves had caught fire, and now the flames were licking harshly at the walls.

Shadowflight swallowed hard and looked over all the animals filing out of the building.

"I have to get Moon!" she gasped.

"What?" Robin asked, swiveling his head around, "You forgot him? But-what about Star?"

"I think she died," Shadowflight whispered, "She was pulled own by a bunch of traders…and their teeth were a little to close to her neck…I think she's gone."

Robin looked down at his paws, then at a window in the building where he could see raging fire.

"Hurry!" he gasped.

Shadowflight raced back to the building and threw open the door. Flames were spilling into the room already, and the traders were running and screaming in panic.

"Moon…" Shadowflight muttered to herself, "MOON!" She shouted the last word and raced around the room. Then she saw him, grasped in the jaws of a leopard who was right beside the flames.

Shadowflight pelted foreword, and held her sword out ready. As soon as she got in striking distance, she slashed the blade from the leopard's shoulder to the edge of its haunch. Then she stabbed the sword into the cut and pulled it out.

The leopard keeled over dead, and Shadowflight tried to pry the yowling Moon from its jaws. But the leopard had been grasping the young kit to hard.

Shadowflight screamed in frustration and yanked the kit from the jaws. Moon's scruff skin tore and he yelped.

He was clinging determinedly to his blood-covered yellow jeweled sword.

"Fire!" he cried and Shadowflight nodded. "Yes. Come on!"

Flames filled the whole room. Shadowflight choked in the smoke and ran for the door. She pushed it open and flung Moon out, not even seeing where he landed. She knew she had to lock the door, and it only locked from the inside.

Panicky and feeling stress creep along her, Shadowflight flew up and grasped the key hanging above the door in her mouth. It was blackened from flame.

Shadowflight choked again and cried out as scorching pain lashed across her back, it felt like she was being run over by a million monsters on the Thunderpath.

She moved fast, her paws shaking as they flew to her mouth. She gripped the key awkwardly and jammed it into the key whole.

The door was scorched, and Shadowflight lifted her paws to see that her pads had been burned almost all the way away. She shouted in pain and fear and grabbed her scorching hot sword.

Everything was hot. Shadowflight had never imagined fire being this hot. But now she turned and ran to the base of the flames. This was even worse. Smoke eagerly filled her lungs, and she choked, blinded for a moment by the feeling. Then she ran and kicked open a scorching metal door.

XXX

Robin was pacing in fear. The other animals gave him weird looks, they wanted to leave but he could never leave Shadowflight trapped in a burning building.

"Where is she?" He muttered angrily, "oh please come on…" he looked as a corner of the huge building began to sag, and then it crumbled down to screams of terror.

More of the building was collapsing. Robin held his breath and strained his eyes to see a pair of dark green eyes.

XXX

Shadowflight slipped into the room as she heard the building begin to crumble from the fire. She fumbled with the lock, and locked any animals outside from coming in. She could hear the sound of the building crumbling down coming closer, and she rushed, shaking with terror, to a window.

She stabbed her sword into it and it shattered with a deafening crash. Shadowflight leaped through it, scratching her belly on a piece of glass sticking up.

The building where she was collapsed on her tail, and she screamed. She yanked it out and found the tip bleeding. She ran for it, streaking across the snow to where Robin waited with the other animals and Moon.

She turned around to watch the entire building fall down. A few terrified screams hang in the air before they disappeared. And then everything was silent, only the quiet sound of the crackling flames could be heard.

Then the group started walking north with Shadowflight and Robin in the back, followed by Moon.

Shadowflight stopped finally, she could not go on. Her shoulder wound was killing her.

She looked behind for Moon, and saw him a few yards back. Shadowflight and Robin padded back to him and looked down.

He was still, his eyes staring foreword, glued in one position. His mouth hung open, and he was covered in frost and ice.

The air left Shadowflight's lungs. She pressed herself into the warm side of Robin.

"He tried," She whispered, fighting tears, "He tried."

Then she realized she had seen way to much death in her young life. So many people had died, had left her, when Shadowflight had done nothing but try and protect them. It was unfair, she saw someone die once a season, and most animals never saw someone die in their life. Shadowflight dipped her head, grieving for so many people she had known that died: Moon, Skyfeather, Solar, Star, Geraldine, and so many others.

"To many of them have to die," Shadowflight whispered to Robin.

"I know," he whispered, "It's the way things are."

_Stay Strong, Shadowflight_. The words Robin had said earlier echoed through her head. But Shadowflight did not know how she could stay strong in a world where all she knew was death.

**There! Please review! Hehe I can't wait for the next chapter, but it's coming tomorrow. NEWS: I have added a picture page to my website, look at please, and I have a warrior's role playing sight. Go on my profile and you will find the link on top of the page. Please join! I really need members! GREATEST COMMAND OF ALL TIME AND WORLDS:**_** REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	34. Chapter 34: North

_**Chapter 34, north**_

Shadowflight could not keep walking with the other animals. Her worry for Raven was now tearing her apart.

"Robin," she meowed finally, "We can't keep going this way. I got to go find Raven." She looked ahead, and saw something glimmering in the snow. She padded ahead and saw a drop of blood glittering freshly on the white snow.

Shadowflight sniffed it. It was definitely Raven's blood.

She looked ahead and saw another drop of blood. There were three in all, and all three were leading dead north.

The animals, who had been traveling west, continued going, not aware that Robin and Shadowflight had stopped.

Shadowflight looked back at Robin.

"Raven came this way," she said.

"Yes," He said, "I want to go get him."

"Yes," Shadowflight whispered, "let's run!"

She pelted along as fast as she could, blood spraying from her paws and into Robin's face. But soon the cheetah passed her and stayed ahead.

Shadowflight suddenly realized she could only feel three of her paws hitting the snow. She stopped and looked at the leg that had been stabbed. It was puffy and turning blue. She could barely bend it.

She groaned but continued running, holding the injured leg up to her chest.

She caught up to Robin. He had stopped.

"I don't know where to go," he said, "I tripped and fell face down in the snow, and when I stood up snow had blown over my tracks and I couldn't remember which way I had come from, or which way I was going."

He squinted from one eye at the blank and snowy land, with little snowstorms being whipped up every so often.

"I don't even remember which direction north is," He whispered. Shadowflight sat down beside him, resting her head in his shoulder. Now that she thought about it too, she couldn't remember which direction she came from. The snow was falling so hard and the storms were always there. Her footprints were also gone.

"I'm just going to walk," Shadowflight whispered. She stood up and randomly chose a direction. Then she padded foreword slowly.

Shadowflight and Robin walked for a long time. Finally Shadowflight looked around, and saw something else glittering in the snow, but this thing was much farther away.

She ran toward it, and reached it quickly. Snow was covering most of it, and she deg until she had uncovered a blue jeweled sword that was pointing north.

"Raven," She breathed, slowly raising her head and looking toward where it was pointing.

She looked back at Robin and shouted to him.

"Come here! I found Raven's sword!"

He padded over and looked down at it. Then he picked it up and the two traveled the direction it was pointing.

They traveled for a long time. Shadowflight looked ahead over and over.

Twenty minutes ticked by. Shadowflight looked up at the land ahead and saw something dark and hulking ahead.

"Robin," She whispered, pointing, "Look ahead."

He gasped and they quickened their pace. They reached it in a matter of minutes.

It was the sled that had been carrying Raven. It was tipped on its side so far it was tipped all most all the way over.

Shadowflight's heart quickened with fear and excitement. She saw the traders had fallen from the seat and were lying down, dead. Their faces were frosted in ice.

"Oh no," Shadowflight whispered. She was not worried for the traders, but worried for the other animal occupying this sled.

There was a creaking, moaning, swishing sound and Shadowflight turned around to see that Robin had just lifted up the huge and heavy end of the sled, so it was facing the sky, but still tipped on its side.

Shadowflight looked at it. It was covered in lumps of snow, which one was –gulp- covering Raven?

She cleared the snow off with her sword and looked up at three leather straps. She picked them up, they had been torn in half.

"He got loose…" Shadowflight murmured, holding the straps and looking up at the snowy expanse, "HE GOT LOOSE!"

She dropped the chains and bounded over to Robin, who was looking at an odd lump of snow very close to the sled.

"That lump looks odd…" he murmured. Shadowflight prayed –begged - that it wasn't Raven.

It wasn't. It was a dark grey rock.

Robin cleared out the snow in front of it. He reached out his paw, and it sunk ingot he front of the rock.

"It's a cave!" Robin rasped excitedly.

Shadowflight swallowed hard at his side, knowing what he was going to do.

"I'm going to go in," He said. He lowered himself onto his back and pushed himself in with his paws.

"What happened?" Shadowflight called down.

"Nothing!" he called back, "It's really tight though; I have to crawl very low…"

"I'm coming down!" She shouted. She pushed herself in and then flipped onto her belly again and looked down.

She could see Robin a little ways ahead of her.

"It's cold down here," He was saying, "Oh look! Icicles on the walls!"

Shadowflight looked up at the ice covered walls briefly, then back at Robin.

"Keep going!" She panted.

"Yeah, okay!" He called back.

The tunnel went on for some time, curving and twisting through the darkness. Then all of a sudden Robin gave a shout and a second later the ground vanished beneath Shadowflight's feet.

They fell for a little bit, both yowling.

THUMP! Robin hit the ground. Shadowflight hit the ground beside him.

"Ow…" She muttered, pulling herself up and looking around.

They were in a large cave, the roof high above them. The room was filled with odd yellow-green light.

"Where are we?" Shadowflight asked. She looked up. The roof was black rock, and the floor, beneath her stinging paws was covered in several feet of snow.

She saw shapes moving ahead and padded foreword, feeling nervous and scared.

As soon as she saw who the shapes were, her heart beat in shock and terror, because her eyes had never deceived her, and they weren't now. Not on this second where Shadowflight knew her body would have to stand up to another battle…and so would her heart.


	35. Chapter 35: Anything

_**Chapter 35, anything**_

Geraldine. Alive.

Raven. Alive.

Demon. Alive.

Shadowflight gasped with shock and blinked, running backward as fast as she could until she slammed into Robin.

"Go back," She whispered, "Go back…"

"Shadowflight!" he rasped loudly, "Stop it…" he looked ahead. "Is that…Demon?"

"Yeah," Shadowflight whispered. Her voice was shaking so hard she could barely control it. "We have top get out of here…he's going to kill somebody…"

"Shadowflight!" Robin whispered fiercely, nipping her on the side of her neck, "Listen to me! We're going to get Raven and Geraldine out of here, and then run! It will only take a second!"

"Yeah. Okay," Shadowflight gritted her teeth. Then she padded slowly foreword, her heart raging with terror in her chest.

Shadowflight's wide green eyes traveled over each animal. Geraldine was sitting calmly and surely, a smirk on her face. (AN: If you would like to see a perfect image of what Geraldine is doing right now, go and see the pictures on my site, and look at her) She did not look confused or distraught.

Raven was bound tightly in rope, lying on the ground with fear in his blue eyes. He was resting on his side. He looked up at Shadowflight for a second, before his gaze dropped down and stared weakly at the ground.

Shadowflight swallowed a huge lump in her throat and looked at Demon. He was doing something, she couldn't see what, but his back was to her.

Geraldine was looking into Raven's eyes, and her eyes held affection for him, yes, but something more. Triumph and hate. Ambition.

Geraldine swung her gaze from Raven and looked up at Shadowflight. Her expression stayed the same though, in fact, she smirked even harder.

Shadowflight took another step foreword. She could barely walk. Her terror was blinding her, making her feel ready to pass out.

_Stay strong, Shadowflight. _Robin's words echoed in her head once again. Shadowflight blinked and swallowed hard. She continued walking, each step as forced as the last.

She was now a fox length away.

Demon sensed someone was there and looked over his shoulder. He blinked when he saw her, then turned around slowly.

"Oh…hello…" His red and yellow eyes glowed from his dark face. A smile curled his lips.

Words flew from Shadowflight's heart and spilled from her mouth in a rush.

"What are you going to do? Who are you going to kill tonight?" She glanced quickly at Raven. "HOW FAR WILL YOU GO FOR POWER?" She shouted the last words, then stopped, her heart pounding.

He still smiled, but it was now more of a smirk. "I am not going to kill anyone tonight," He said softly, his eyes glued to hers, "And I do not wish for power. I wish to have what I want. Anything I want."

He stared at her for a little while, then slowly licked his lips.

Then in a whirl of red and brown, he stood in front of her in the form of a cat with red and yellow eyes.

"Anything." he repeated whirling around then becoming a hawk. In another whirl of color he was once again a porcupine.

"I have taken all those poor little animal's change animals," He said softly, "and now I can change to almost anything."

He walked around in front of Geraldine, then leaned on her side.

Shadowflight glanced at him, then ahead, where she had thought she saw a huge fall. She padded foreword until she crouched at the edge of a huge cavern, and looked down.

The ground was several feet below, about three hundred. The fall started on a sharp slant, but about half way through the slant disappeared and the wall went straight down. The walls were rock covered with a little bit of sand. A few pine trees grew from harsh soil on the slanted part, and juts of rock stood up from the side of the canyon every here and there.

The other side was about fifty feet away. A stream trickled at the bottom of the canyon.

Shadowflight backed away, terrified of the sickening drop. She looked at Demon.

"So what are you going to do?" She demanded harshly.

He smiled now, gazing once again into her eyes. Then he opened his mouth and said:

"I wish to find what my true change animal would be."


	36. Chapter 36: Had Left Shadowflight

_**Chapter 36, Had left Shadowflight**_

Shadowflight swallowed hard. She had no idea what was going to happen.

Raven looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear.

"SHADOWFLIGHT!" He yowled, the word long and drawn out, like a low, sad howl. "SSHHAADDOOWWFFLIGGHHTT!!"

Shadowflight looked deep into his eyes, unable to do anything, but a terrible sadness and fear was creeping over her.

"Unbind him," Demon said. Geraldine looked down at Raven and the ropes binding him snapped and jumped away.

Raven still lay on his side, looking around at everyone in the cave. His whole body moved as he took giant, scared breaths.

"Do it," Demon said. He sat down and looked around calmly.

"Sit up!" Geraldine spoke for the first time, barking a command at Raven. He swallowed and sat up, looking up into Geraldine's amber eyes.

And then Geraldine started to lean foreword slowly, very slowly, her eyes boring into Raven's. And he started to move backward, away from her approaching head and shoulders.

Neither of them blinked. Geraldine's eyes got wider and wider, sparkling now, passionate anger alive in them. And Raven kept going back, back, away from her, submitting from her…

But that was not what Geraldine was wanting. She continued leaning foreword, and their eyes continued boring into each other.

Then light appeared. Blue light poured up in a straight line from Raven's eyes, and poured down in a straight, amber line from Geraldine's. They joined in the middle, and where they met golden light appeared, and flickered up like a flame. The flame grew bigger, stronger, raging and roaring in the middle of the two beams.

Then the fire became a shape. It turned into a blue eagle, and an amber coyote. The two animals embraced, then broke apart, turning away from each other. The coyote gave an anguished cry and padded toward the eagle, who turned briefly and glared at the coyote.

The two animals danced together, flickering and growing brighter. They broke apart ad embraced, each time doing it differently.

Then the coyote gave a long, low howl. The eagle was staring at it before it flickered and disappeared.

The coyote vanished into the flame. But now the flame was burning closer and closer to Raven's eyes, covering the blue light with amber light.

And still Geraldine was coming closer, bending over with her head still faced at Raven.

And still Raven went back, back, as his blue beam of light grew shorter and shorter.

Geraldine's amber beam was almost at his eyes now. Her eyes sparkled and were wide, their brightness pouring into the cave. Raven's own blue eyes were dulling, but they were still wide, still wide.

Then the amber light touched Raven's eyes. Geraldine glanced away and the beams disappeared. Raven fell onto his back and lay on his side, his slightly open eyes glaring fixedly at nothing.

Shadowflight could not run fast enough. She moved as if in slow motion, her whole body moving in a rhythmical pattern as she ran. Her howl rung from her mouth, long and low.

"RRAAVVEENN!!"

Everything sped up as she slammed into Raven's side. Her breath was ragged with fear as she scrabbled for the pulse…

It was gone. There was a deep emptiness inside Raven, in his eyes…his heart.

A scream of grief filled the air and Shadowflight flung her face into Raven's chest and sobbed.

The scream never ended, stretching into time and space, sounding of all the anger and fear and grief there was, or yet to be.

It sang of all those who had left the Clans…had left the worlds…had left Shadowflight.

**I'm so sad! But I tell you, it is important that he dies. Gosh, it was what this whole book is based on! It all leads up to this moment. Please review! **


	37. Chapter 37: Fire, Water, Wind and Earth

_**Chapter 37, Fire, water, wind and earth**_

Shadowflight was numb. She stood up, raising her head from Raven's body and looking up, first at Geraldine, then Demon.

Geraldine was not smiling. She looked emotionless.

Demon was padding over to Geraldine.

"YOU!" Shadowflight screamed. She crouched then shot across the ground, but she did not get near Demon; he raised his paw without looking up and a bolt of red shot from it and hit her in the chest. She fell down, dazed.

Demon sat in front of Geraldine.

"Give it to me," he said. He put up his paw, pads up.

Geraldine put a paw to her mouth and slowly brought it away. A shining ball of transparent blue light came out, sitting on her paw, swirling around endlessly.

Geraldine passed it to Demon, and it hovered just above his paw.

Demon looked down at the ball for a long time. Then, without warning, he flung it into the sky with all his might.

It hurtled through the air, and burst into flame. Then it vanished into a huge raging fire. The fire turned bright blue.

"Do you wish to face your element?" Came a deep voice from all around them.

Demon smirked lazily. "Of course."

The blue fire disappeared, and there was complete silence for a moment.

Then all of a sudden the ground in front of Shadowflight began to shake, and it did to all the other animals in this room, except Raven.

Then it stopped, and a gaping hole appeared. Then slowly, something was coming up and out of it, and a second later, a huge fire raged in front of her.

Shadowflight looked around. Robin was staring, shocked into a very large pool of rippling water. Geraldine was jumping in surprise as a huge windy storm whipped at her. Shadowflight slowly turned her gaze to Demon, who stared calmly into a fire almost identical to Shadowflight's.

Demon turned and saw her watching him. His eyes were shadowed by anger. Shadowflight had been sure they would not have fire. She thought they would have water.

Suddenly Demon faced his fire again, standing up, his quill-covered tail drooping on the ground.

Then he dove into it. The fire raged loudly before settling down. Demon was nowhere to be seen.

Geraldine followed suit, jumping into her own storm and disappearing.

"Why are they doing that?" Robin yowled to Shadowflight. She ran to him and pressed herself to his chest.

"I don't know…" she whispered, feeling tears of exhaustion and anger in her eyes, "But I'm not going into another fire! Oh Robin, when will it _end_?"

He looked down at her, and Shadowflight realized his eyes held the marks of seeing too much in the world, of seeing to much death and betrayal. And Shadowflight knew that hers did to.

"I'm not sure it will," he whispered. His dark amber eyes traveled slowly over to where Raven's body lay on its side.

"I want to let go," Shadowflight whispered, she whished she could hold back her tears, she knew she had cried to much lately. "I keep trying to go on…to save everyone…but I can't do it. I should just let go…stop working hard to save everyone…because I _can't_. I don't have control over everyone and nobody does."

"I know," Robin whispered, "You can't." he paused and looked at Raven's body. "But you were put here to do something."

"What?" Shadowflight asked bluntly.

Robin's eyes moved quickly to Demon's fire. "To kill him."

"Kill…Robin, what are you talking about? One more death and I…" she paused, slowly raising her eyes to fix on his. "Did you just say that I should kill…kill _Demon_?" she had never thought of killing Demon, only of the way she hated him. She had never thought that she could have ended this whole mess way earlier, thought that she could end his life…make him leave the world…

"Yes," Robin said, "Kill Demon."

Shadowflight gave a huge sigh. Then, without a word, she turned around and padded over to her fire.

She looked into the flames, the heat cooking her face. Then she took a deep breath and walked in.

One thousand fiery claws tore her pelt into strips as pain burst before her eyes. She floundered in the fire, no blood was coming, but the heat caused to much pain on her already cut and burnt skin.

She looked at her pelt to see a few hairs shriveling up and disappearing.

_Just keep walking!_ Shetold herself. She took a few uneven steps, before screaming in pain as flames went for her eyes. She squeezed them shut and started to run, her feet pattering against ground.

She opened her eyes. The flames had not yet reached her black nose, but they were on her neck and would soon come up and burn her to a crisp.

Shadowflight screamed and took another five steps. Then the ground vanished from beneath her paws. She fell and hit flat rock on her side.

She was stiff, she could not move, could not even blink. She was almost cooked, and black ash caked her body. The moisture in her body had been almost sucked completely away.

I need water, she thought she said, though really she had just thought it.

"Water…" she croaked. She felt as if her legs were bound together by robes. She moved her head up and saw she was lying in a large, soft green fire. It was not hot, the flames were cool and soothed her pain filled body.

The flames ahead of her continued cracking and sizzling. Then Shadowflight saw something coming toward her slowly, but it was so far away it was blurry and she could not make out its shape.

It came closer, and Shadowflight realized it was an animal because it was bounding. Still it came closer, and Shadowflight could see it was both orange and large.

And still it came closer. Shadowflight oculd now see a head and some black stripes on it.

Now she could see what it was. It was a huge orange tiger, with colorless eyes, and it was coming for her.

Shadowflight could not move, she was too weak. She stayed, stiff and scared as it came at her.

Its jaws opened wide and she felt it come at her…then it disappeared.

Colors were whirling and blurring around her, and Shadowflight had the sensation that she was spinning very fast through air and heat.

Then it stopped, and she slammed onto the ground in a daze.

**Review please! No actually, who ever reviews every chapter in the book gets Arrowpaw's and Sparrowpaw's warrior names PLUS a sneak peek from Map of the worlds! Guys, I'm getting sorta series about this 200 hundred reviews thing, as it IS the last book in Shadowflight's POV!! SO REVIEW and get the rewards! REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE BOOK!!!**


	38. Chapter 38: White Wolf

_**Chapter 38, White Wolf**_

Shadowflight raised her head and looked around, although she felt different. For one the pain in her leg was gone, but she also felt bigger, stronger.

She stood up and saw the storm, fire and pool of water had nobody standing beside them, so she assumed everyone was still in their element.

Shadowflight looked down at her self in the pool and gave a cry of terror. She saw not a bedraggled black cat looking back at her, but a tiger, with bright, dark green eyes.

Shadowflight could not stop blinking. She knew suddenly that her change animal was a tiger. She wondered how it fitted her. (AN: Each change animal represents the original animal's personality) Well, she was solitary…and brave…and strong…

She whirled around when she heard very dog-like panting, and saw that a coyote was pulling herself out of the windy storm. She had dark amber eyes.

"Geraldine…" Shadowflight the tiger could not help whispering. She walked foreword, and she could feel the power in her new body.

She turned around again as she heard the popping of Demon's fire. It flared up and a fox padded out from the fire.

Shadowflight quickly looked back to where Geraldine the coyote stood. This new fox was not Geraldine though. Its fur was darker and richer, and its eyes were red and yellow.

All three of them stopped and looked at each other in their new forms. Shadowflight felt her heart beat faster when she realized that she would soon find out what Robin was.

She turned to his pool of water. It was set back, far against the wall, but it was still.

Shadowflight swallowed and turned her gaze to Demon. He looked good as a fox, she had to admit.

Silence had fallen upon them. It seemed to stretch out forever…and it reminded Shadowflight of the snow leopard lying limp on the snow a few feet away…

Suddenly, a long, loud howl cut into the eerie stillness. Shadowflight zapped her head to where the tunnel had ended and saw there was a pure white wolf standing on a rise by the tunnel end.

Amber eyes glowed from a silky face. The wolf moved slightly, adjusting his position. His eyes were fixed on Shadowflight's.

He jumped off the rise and padded slowly down to her. He stopped about a yard away.

"Robin?" Shadowflight asked. She knew a wolf would fit Robin perfectly. This just had to be him.

"Yes," He muttered. He looked at Demon, then Geraldine, deciding who was who by their eye color

"Remember what I told you to do," Robin whispered very quietly, flicking his eyes at Demon.

Shadowflight nodded and the wolf in front of her blinked slowly.

Demon slowly pressed his paws to his eyes then lowered them to the ground.

"Are you satisfied at your form, Shadowflight?" He asked, but Shadowflight wasn't listening. If she could lunge at him while he turned away and grip the back of his neck she could probably kill him without a fight…

WHAM! Thousands of tiny pains slammed into her and she crashed onto her back. She was instantly pinned down, and she looked up into a pair of bright red and yellow eyes.

"Are you?" Demon said softly.

Shadowflight paused before replying. "Yes."

**REVIEW!! Remember about the every chapter thing, ok?**


	39. Chapter 39: Bridging the Worlds

_**Chapter 39, bridging the worlds**_

WHACK! With the force of a thousand angry lions, Shadowflight the tiger kicked Demon hard in the belly. He flew off.

Shadowflight leaped to her feet and slowly circled Demon, both of them snarling…ears back…

Demon quickly switched to porcupine form. He raced at Shadowflight and swished his tail. She barely dodged his blow.

She knew she was faster in cat form, and focused her mind on that, and then she felt herself stretch then shrink. She glanced at her paw. It was black.

Demon blinked calmly and quickly became an eagle, with brindle marking covering his back. He flew at Shadowflight. She knew she was too late to dodge the blow, but put one wing in front of her face, and his beak could not get through the leathery surface.

He screamed. Now he was changing very quickly, a huge rat with glinting red eyes, a bear, a lion, a dog, a kitten…and finally he settled on tiger, a smirk on his face.

Shadowflight shivered as she also changed to match his form. He was bigger then her though, his head was above hers. Shadowflight growled and crouched down. She had more muscles though, on her legs and chest, because the tiger Demon was formed as must have been pampered…and not trying to save a world every minute.

The two tigers leapt at each other, and latched their paws onto each other's shoulders, and stood on their hind legs, snarling. Shadowflight let Demon see her teeth.

Shadowflight slammed her paw onto his neck, and Demon fell off balance. Shadowflight sprung toward him, but he turned into a mouse and scurried out of the way.

Then Demon became a porcupine, and Shadowflight turned back into a cat. She groped around for her sword, and found it, tied onto her flank. She grabbed it and held it out in front of her, slashing it madly at him as he came at her.

He swished his tail at her, and she slashed her sword through the air. It sliced onto the tail, quickly severing several quills in two.

Demon shrieked loudly, and made a move for her throat, but she jumped away. Her heart was pounding angrily in her chest, but she ignored it, trying only to get at Demon's throat.

She lunged foreword, and stabbed her sword at his heart. He froze as the silver blade cut into his chest.

Shadowflight grunted with surprise. Had she just really killed Demon?

Suddenly, the body glowed then disappeared. Shadowflight's sword clanged to the ground.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Demon's voice from behind her, and he danced into view, "You really thought you killed me, didn't you? And it was only a hologram…he he…"

Shadowflight shouted with anger and grabbed her sword. Demon ran at her, and she backed away quickly.

The ground vanished from beneath her feet, and for a second she hung in the air, before whistling down to the ground.

Shadowflight yelped and looked down. She was rushing to the bottom of the huge canyon.

It only took a few flaps of her wings and she was standing on the cliff edge again. She faced Demon, who came running at her.

Shadowflight raked her claws through his quills, and bit his shoulder and shook. Anything to make him die. He seemed not to notice, giving her three blows from his tail.

Shadowflight cried in pain. She tried to haul herself up but couldn't, and crashed to the ground.

She screamed in pure fury and instantly she stood up, every fur on end. Demon raced at her and crashed into her. his claws tore her flanks and haunches, and his sharp teeth found a hold in her front leg.

He twisted and shook the leg while Shadowflight screamed in pain. Then he twisted it and it gave a crack. It was the arm that had been stabbed earlier, and now it was useless to her.

She felt Demon's teeth on her right shoulder, and leaped form his grip, tearing her skin on his teeth. He game at her again, and gave her more quills, then raked his claws through her again.

Shadowflight kicked him in the chest, then scratched his shoulders and neck hard. He ignored her once again, and slammed his paw at her.

She tripped onto the ground, and thought for a moment that she could not stand up again. Her whole body had sort of seized up.

She forced herself to go on. She had to go on. She had to kill Demon. She had to end this thing.

She stood up slowly, and leaped at him, teeth in his ear. He shook her off and leaped away.

Shadowflight paused. She held her sword up. It was scorched black on one place, and dried and fresh blood caked it. It was chipped and dulled.

Shadowflight looked back at Demon, sitting with his back to the canyon, staring at her with hate in his yellow and red eyes.

Then she realized that she could kill him. She had not been trying hard enough earlier, had not believed that she could actually killed him, had not even really wanted to.

But now she could.

She could do it, it would be an easy stab from her sword.

She stood up and came foreword, and Demon, sitting down, curled his lip and glared at her.

Shadowflight raised her sword, and Demon didn't move or blink.

She sent it swishing down with all the strength she could have. The part that wasn't sharp slammed into Demon's front. He recoiled, but went back to far as suddenly the ground left his feet. Shadowflight's sword slipped out of her paws and fell over the edge of the canyon and disappeared.

Demon was suspended in the air a moment before he fell, hind legs first, to the tiny stream trickling at the bottom of the canyon.

Shadowflight ran to the edge to watch him. Demon fell quickly, but almost roughly, as if the air would not let him fall. But still he did go down, down to the ground far below, and down to where he would meet his end.

Shadowflight heard him give a scream of terror as he disappeared into the darkness. She stared at the place where he vanished, panting and shaking with fear and exhaustion.

Her eyes rolled and she passed out.

And below her, Demon fell, a sudden terror wrapped around him, and the hope someone would save him, even though he knew they would not. He thought this as he fell through the air and knew his life was over.

**Yep, he's dead; though I never thought I would actually kill him…he was just a little too…nice. Okay, I know that everyone is having a bunch of trouble getting a cat in my site, but now that is all fixed. When you go onto the first page, titles Home, you will find a chatbox/shoutbox thing. Put your cat name, Clan, rank, gender, personality, looks and eyes color in there and I will put you up. THX for being patient if you were patient. And please review because I WILL NOT put out the next book until I get 200 reviews. GOT THAT?**

**REVIEW RIGHT NOW OR YOU DIE!!! lol**


	40. Chapter 40: Shadowflight's Song

_**Chapter 40, Shadowflight's Song**_

Shadowflight opened her eyes. The sky swam above her, and she stood up slowly.

"Robin?" She whispered. He came over to her in cheetah form.

"Demon…" she rasped, panting for breath, "…Is dead…he fell over the edge…"

Robin licked her cheek and she stood up.

"Get Geraldine and Raven. We're going home…"

And then she remembered. She remembered the way Raven had been tied. She remembered the way Geraldine had looked into his eyes. She remembered the way he had fallen to the ground. She remembered the way he had left her forever.

Swallowing took all the strength she had; she did not want Robin to see her trying not to cry.

She padded foreword. Geraldine, in fox form, looked upset and angry. She let out a quiet sob and padded over to the place where the tunnel ended.

Shadowflight paused, then padded slowly up to Raven's body.

She placed a paw under his head and raised it, then took her paw away. His head flopped onto the ground, dead and useless.

She bent her head and let out low, choking sobs, trying to make Robin not see her crying.

Suddenly she raised her head and yowled, "He's dead!" The words escaped her, and she felt as if she had let something loose, something that was pulling her down, down to the sadness and grief.

She placed her front legs under Raven and lifted him up. She looked down at him then raised her face again.

With a sudden icy bolt, she realized what she had done, done to make Raven lie limp in her paws.

"We…we let him down!" She started, the tears pouring from her eyes harder. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and continued. "We had told him we were saving Geraldine and getting…away…but instead we kept waiting…we didn't just leave…and we let them take him…we…we…we…WE BETRAYED HIM!!"

She choked with sadness, but lifted her head wildly to the sky and continued in a loud, angry voice.

"We thought we were saving him, Robin, but we were killing him…" she dropped her head again and looked at Raven's half-closed eyes.

"And we led him straight to death. We came down here to save him…but we killed him…WE KILLED HIM!"

Her head dropped and she continued crying quietly over Raven's still form. She did not know how long she cried, how long she stayed bent over Raven, how long she stayed there, letting herself feel the pain of somebody who has left the world…forever.

Finally she slid Raven's body off her arms and curled him into a ball. Snow beat down on him. Shadowflight continued crying as she turned around and walked away.

Robin walked behind her, looking back once at Raven's curled body, just as the sun sent brilliant beams of light across the horizon.

**Short, I know, but sad all the same! PLEASE review!! The rewards for reviewing every chapter will be handed out when the story is over! **_**NOW REVIEW!! GOT THAT?? AND I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY I WANT 200!!!**_


	41. Chapter 41: Shining on Red and Blue

_**Chapter 41, shining on red and blue**_

Sometime around noon Shadowflight and Robin padded down to the canyon. Her wings dragged on the ground, a strange emptiness had filled her, the death of Raven had tugged the corners of her lips down into a permanent frown.

The stream was tiny, but very fast. The canyon bottom was about three yards wide, but the stream was only two feet thick. Big stone lips cut into the stream on both side.

Her wing talons scratched the ground as she dragged her self foreword. She saw something, reflecting the sunlight ahead, and padded foreword, raising her head to look.

It was her sword. The red jewels glittered harshly against the sun.

She kept walking, Robin behind her in wolf form. She glanced up. There was something ahead…

She quickened her pace, suddenly wondering what it was. She reached it.

Demon stared sightlessly at the sky. He lay on his back, limps stretched out, as if he were trying to fly. Tiny rivers of blood stretched from the corners of his eyes to the darkness where his head rested on rock.

A permanent grin was plastered on his face. Shadowflight gasped as she realized the scream she had heard as he fell was not a scream of terror, but a scream of laughter.

Animals started appearing, animals Shadowflight didn't know, or care to know. She knew Geraldine was there, though, in fox form.

A light wash of quills surrounded Demon, like he was lying on a nest, but the nest was very thin.

There was a loud, choking sob. Shadowflight raised her head and saw Geraldine. She was crying.

"You cry for his death?" Shadowflight snarled.

"N-no…" She sounded as confused as ever, "I can't believe I k-killed Raven!"

Shadowflight narrowed her eyes and continued looking down at Demon's body.

"He told me t-that I could help h-him, and I asked what the r-rewards were. He s-said that I w-would find my ch-change animal completely p-painlessly. He d-didn't tell me t-that I had t-to kill Raven t d-do it!"

Shadowflight growled. The other animals drifted away, and Geraldine stumbled after them, crying all the way. Robin looked at Shadowflight then followed.

Shadowflight was alone, kneeling beside Demon. She looked at him, and felt something brush her side.

She put her paw down and pulled out Raven's sword. The blue jewels glittered calmly in the morning sun.

Shadowflight felt a flame of anger erupt in her chest. With a wild fury, and flung the sword as hard as she could. She did not hear it hit the ground.

She waited for a long time, just sitting with the animal that has caused so much trauma to her life.

And the sun came above the cliff walls, shining calmly down on two swords, blue and red, sitting side my side, both pointing north.

**Raven's death has really gotten to Shadowflight, huh? REVIEW!!!**


	42. Chapter 42: Before it Ended

_**Chapter 42, before it ended**_

"Shadowflight. Shadowflight, come."

Shadowflight looked up from Demon's body and turned to see Robin looking down at her. He was in cheetah form.

"Why…?" She asked, struggling to her pain filled feet.

"Geraldine is…"he didn't finish the sentence, padding ahead of her down stream. Shadowflight followed.

The fox lay sleeping on the ground.

"She's giving birth," Robin whispered. A single tiny kitten lay in her belly.

"The kit's dead," He murmured, taking the kit away and putting it down on the rocks farther away.

"She's not having anymore," Robin said. Geraldine's belly looked completely empty.

Shadowflight looked up where he had placed the dead kit. "I'm going back to Demon's body." She rasped, and padded up to where it lay, staring sightlessly at the sun.

She did not know how long she sat there. All she knew was that the sun kept moving.

She turned and saw an auburn-orange shape lying by a scraggly bush.

She turned her head. It was Geraldine, lying on her side, her eyes glazed.

Shadowflight screamed and flung herself over to the body. She heard Robin come over, but she did not move, she was lying there, under the gave of her best friend, sobbing her eyes out, and she didn't even care.

She stayed there for ages, crying and crying endlessly. When the sun had sunk, she stood up and padded onward, downstream.

Robin lay alone in cheetah form, sleeping quietly.

Shadowflight pressed her side to his, knowing that she would never, never let him die.

XXX

"Shadowflight, wake up."

Shadowflight opened her eyes and immediately started to frown. The deaths form the days before had made her permanently sad.

Robin looked down at her. "I want to go for a little walk," he said, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Shadowflight said dully.

He stood up and started padding downstream.

"It's a hard life," He mewed, walking slowly, looking at himself in the stream.

"Of course it is," Shadowflight snarled, "Knowing that all these animals have to die…And watching them die too."

"But you don't need to die," Robin said, looking at her, "Because it's over." The full moon glittered brightly down on the water, and he stared at it for a while. "I think you should stop moving around. I think you should just stop. Just live a quiet life. A calm life. An easy one."

Shadowflight blinked in shock and looked up at him, "But I'm hardly an adult! I'm only a year an eleven moons!" She paused, and her eyes looked away for a second. "Would you live with me?"

They kept walking, and Robin was silent for a while. Then he said, "Yes, of course I'd live with you."

Shadowflight didn't purr, but Robin could tell she was happy.

"We haven't had much alone time recently," he said, "We've been either saving the world or being with Geraldine and Raven. I miss what it was like on our first trip, just you and me."

"I miss it to," Shadowflight said, and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Should we start going home?" Robin asked quietly.

"Sure," she said. They continued padding down the stream, which was flowing west.

"What about your friends back at the Clan?" Robin asked, "Do you want to see them again?"

"No," Shadowflight spat, as a picture of Rockpool's face swam into view in her head. She wondered if he was still plotting and hoping to get her back as his mate.

Robin stopped walking and sat down on a large rock. Shadowflight jumped up beside him and sat down. She felt their tails twine together.

"Where should we live?" She asked.

"Somewhere on the top of Eris," he said, "In the forest."

"And we will be alone." She said.

"Alone," he agreed.

"Okay, good," Shadowflight said.

They were silent after that. They were staring at the glittering silver river.

"Hey," Robin said. Shadowflight glanced up, worried.

His tail tightened around hers. He looked down into her eyes, and then, a moment later, pressed his nose to hers.

He broke away after two seconds. He continued looked into her dark, bright green eyes. She didn't blink.

"I love you," He finally murmured.

Shadowflight did not answer for a little while. It was strange, she thought, knowing that someone really loved her, not like a cheap Clan-cat love. Robin truly loved her, and not because she was pretty. He loved her because who she was inside.

"I love you too," She murmured back. The moon shone down on them, washing them both in silver light as a star streaked through the sky and disappeared.

**That's it for that CHAPTER! One more chapter after this! Only one more in Shadowflight's POV! WAH!!! NO! NEVER!!! EVERYONE REVIEW!! I will punish anyone who does NOT review to every chapter!!!!! (very evil grin) so review, and go and review any chapter you did not review! **_**PLEASE TAKE HEED ON THIS: THERE WILL BE NO SEQUAL UNTIL THERE IS EXATLY 200 (Or more) REVIEWS ON THIS STORY.**_


	43. Chapter 43: Last One Over

_**Chapter 43, Last One Over**_

"Robin."

The cheetah opened his eyes and leaped to his feet. He looked around wildly.

"Robin! It's me, Shadowflight!"

They had traveled for a little while longer that night when they had admitted their feelings for each other, but had finally just decided to go to sleep.

"Follow me," Shadowflight said quietly, and started leading the way downstream. She clambered over rocks and plants, and finally stopped, by a small cave. Moss and ferns grew on the inside of the cave.

Shadowflight padded into the cave. The ground was smooth rock, cold beneath their pads.

Shadowflight bent her head in front of one place in the cave completely hidden by shadow. There was a tiny, innocent mewling. Shadowflight took her head back into the light, and dropped a very young dark tabby kit with black paws by her paws.

"This is my kit," She whispered, "I just had him born. Right at midnight."

She smiled slightly as the kit blinked in the bright moonlight, looking confused. Then it raised a curious face to Robin, whose face split into a wide grin.

"Is he mine too?" He asked.

"Yep," Shadowflight said. Robin looked down into the kits eyes. They were a bright, dark blue color. The kit was his son.

"What's his name?" Robin asked, gently turning the kit with his claw to face Shadowflight.

Shadowflight smiled and looked down at her son. She was trying to think of a good name. She looked at his eyes, his pelt…and suddenly it hit her.

"Robinflight," She meowed softly.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Robin and looked up.

"What?"

"That's both our names combined!" He meowed, "Robin, that's me, and flight, that's you."

"I know," She said softly.

Robinflight looked from both his parents, looking wonderstruck that he had a name.

"I don't want him," Shadowflight meowed suddenly, and the smile vanished from her face in an instant. "I am not a mother and never will be. And I don't want to have a kit destroying the alone time you and me will have."

"Then what are you going to do with him?" Robin asked, fearing that she would kill him.

"Nothing," She said, "I'm just going to leave him here."  
Robin ignored the sadness that had just filled up his heart. "Okay." He murmured. He sniffed Robinflight and nudged him, then turned and padded out of the den.

Shadowflight looked back at Robinflight one last time as she left the cave. His wide blue eyes met hers. Then he disappeared as she left the den completely.

XXX

Shadowflight suddenly felt a jerk somewhere in her navel, and then she was being flung into the golden oval, as red light flowed from her scar. She was getting very close to the oval now, and suddenly…she was through it.

She was standing in the place between the dimensions. She looked around, lost, then sat down.

"Which world do you choose?" Came the booming voice she had heard earlier, and she felt herself being flung again. Now she was standing on the bridge. Several small cracks were in it. As she stood there, it shook violently.

"I choose Eris!" She shouted as she sunk her claws into the golden material to hold on.

"Good," said the voice, "But if you stay on Eris, Robin will die. If you stay on Earth, Robin won't die, but you will not be with him."

Shadowflight shouted in anger and frustration. Their plan of living alone was not going to work!

She sat down on the rocking bridge and thought for a second. Should she let Robin die, and handle another death, or should she let him live, but not be with him?

She knew she could not handle another death. She would miss Robin beyond anything if she went to Earth, but at least she would know he was alive.

_I'll stay on Earth,_ she decided, _but I won't be in the Clans at all._

"I'll do Earth!" She shouted, then instantly started crying, even as everything vanished and she fell through darkness. She landed beside Robin and opened her eyes.

He was sleeping quietly.

"Robin!" She yowled, poking him hard.

He shouted as he woke, then focused his dark amber eyes on her face.

"Yes?"

"I c-can't stay with you!" She sobbed and burst into tears. She cried hard as she told him all that had happened. "And n-now I'm going t-to leave y-you!" She looked up at him.

He looked horribly sad and empty.

"Did I do the r-right t-thing?" She rasped.

"Yes," He said, "You spared my life."

They sat down next to each other, and were silent for a long time.

"Goodbye," Shadowflight whispered, and she licked his cheek slowly.

"Goodbye," He said back, and now he was crying, not hard, but he was definitely crying.

"We've been through so much," He whispered, "And now you're leaving."

Shadowflight continued crying. She cared so much about Robin, and this was almost to much for her.

"I love you," She said softly, and suddenly she stopped crying, opening her eyes to the fact that they would still live on, even without each other.

"I love you," He returned. He twined his tail with hers for the last time.

"Goodbye," She whispered again.

"Goodbye," He breathed.

She stood up and turned away from him. He watched as she padded over the stones and out of sight.

He turned around and continued crying, but he was watching the sky for the first signs of dawn, knowing his life would go on.

Shadowflight continued walking up stream. And, before she thought the words she knew would take her home, she lifted her face to the Starlit Sky.

**Sad, very sad, but for the next book they can't be together. Well, please, please, please review!! And for any of you who care about the sequel: REVIEW!! I'm really not kidding about this!! The sequel is called Map of the Worlds! I'm not going to have a contest thing.**

**Remember, Map of the Worlds!**


End file.
